The Adventures of Blaze and Luna
by ShadowSaber331
Summary: So I turned into a Monfero,found and rescued a Riolu,and after fighting each other,ended up forming an exploration team,while some unknown force tries to cause chaos in the city of Solarium,what could possibly go wrong? Contains mild language,some action scenes,and a bit of humor for good measure...oh and some drama.R
1. Chapter 1:Awakening

**Hello Ladies and Gentlemen,this is ShadowSaber331 here,and this is my first fanfic on Pokémon. Now we know how the story works in PMD right, human wakes up, see he/she became a Pokémon, meets another Pokémon and start an exploration team. Well,this happens to be something I came up with for a while now and hopefully it'll work out,so without further adieu,let's get started...oh,and this is told in Blaze's POV**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or anything related to it,that's Nintendo's territory,i also don't own Naruto**

"what I'm saying"

_What I'm thinking_

* * *

"Ugh...my head." That was what came out of my mouth when I woke up,at first I thought I was in my bed resting the day away after a huge fight I got involved in,but instead I find myself in a forest. I was a mix of confused,shocked,and scared at the same time. I looked around for a moment and saw a pond,_ yes,something to wash my face with,_ I thought, but when I saw my reflection for the first time,I freaked out. What was once a human face was instead of that of a monkey,except I had orange fur,with blue and red lines covering the outside of my eyes like a raccoon's mask,and the rest of my body is a darker tan, and my tail's on fire..._MY TAIL'S ON FIRE_,that was the one thought I had when I first saw that the tip of my tail was on fire,and after a few minutes of running around like a moron,I realize now what I just turned into:a Monferno.

"OK,this is probably a dream," I said, "Well,the pond's right there,maybe slashing myself my wake me up," after I regained my stamina from running around like a combuskin without its head I walked over to the pond and just slashed myself,and after a few seconds I noticed that...it didn't work. Maybe_ if I dunk my head in it it might work_, I thought, so I took a deep breath and dove my head into the pond,only to end up gasping for air after a good 20 seconds underwater. _So I'm a Monferno now,well at least there's a bright side to it,_I thought,and with that in mind I decided to know what skills I can use, so far I've used Flame Wheel,Mach Punch,Flamethrower,Water Pulse...wait,Water Pulse,I thought Fire types can't do water type attacks,I was a bit confused to the point that thinking about it for a good 10 seconds would give me a headache,but I just accepted and kept on training,only to also see that I got fire coming out of my hands and feet. _Wait,remember the tail thing,maybe this is natural as well,_ and oddly enough it was,and as soon as I thrust my arm forward a small fireball shot out from my hand,at first I thought it was cool,but decided to not go over board with that ability,since it might cause a problem I'll have to fix.

A few minutes later I've gotten the hang of being a Monferno, from pulling of gymnastic stunts,to pulling off a few martial arts techniques I couldn't do in my human form,long story short,i was just monkeying around. "WOOHOO,AW YEAH,I'm so gonna enjoy being a Pokémon" I said, I've never been this excited in...ever, but that somehow ended when I heard someone shout "Help,somebody save me", as clichéd as that line was,normally when someone says that,something bad is about to happen, _Sounds like someone needs help,might as well check it out...plus it does give me a chance to test my new abilities out on the field,_ and with that I followed the origin of the scream and found 3 Houndooms surrounding what looks like a Riolu, it had a few scratches on its body,it's leg was bleeding,and, by the looks of it, it was close to fainting from fatigue.

"So,you thought you could get away with it,did you,ya little twerp?" one Houndoom said,walking closer to the exhausted Riolu,by the sound of that voice,it's a female, "trying to sneak off with our food behind our backs ?", "I'm sorry,i was just hungry that's all,I was so desperate for something to eat", the Riolu said,still trying to multitask between staying conscious,and breathing. From the sound of the voice it has,i had guessed it was female,which is a good enough clue for me. "That doesn't change that you stole from us" the second Houndoom said in a more deep,masculine voice "And you know what happens when someone steals anything from us" said the third,also a male. As soon as all three of them lunged at the defenseless Riolu,I shot 3 projectiles at them,hitting all 3 of them at the same time, "What the hell...Spark,Singe,find out who attacked us,I'll deal with our,replacement lunch here" the first Houndoom said, "OK Solar,we're on it" Singe groaned,trying to get up after that attack hit him, "Got it boss" Spark grunted, still feeling a bit winded.

_OK,those 3 just split up,I'll deal with Solar since she's about to make a meal out of that Riolu, once she's out,I'll try to get us out of here while I still got some distance from the rest,_ and with one swift motion,i kicked the air with my flame covered leg and shot a wave-like projectile toward Solar, at first I thought that was gonna work until she saw it coming and jumped over it, luckily I planned for that,so while she was in mid-air I did a corkscrew kick down and sent her falling down hard on the ground,then for the grand finale I did 2 somersaults above her and did a devastating ax kick right on her abdomen,that was enough knock her unconcious,at least for a short while. I was too amazed by how I did that I didn't notice the Riolu that passed out behind me until I just turned around. I didn't want to leave her like this,so I picked her up on my shoulders and jumped from tree to tree,ninja style,far away from the Houndoom.

_OK,need to find some sort of shelter so that I can tend to her wounds...and maybe find something to eat,I'm hungry as hell here,_and coincidentally,after I finished my thoughts,a cave was nearby next to a Oran berry bush,at first I was a bit skeptical,but I decided to think about that after she's healthy and active. Time past and it's about night-time already,and I was busy stuffing my face with those berries to the point where I can't eat any more of them. I noticed there are still some left for both medical purposes and for the Riolu to eat,so I used some of them to create a homemade potion my mom taught me to make while she was working in the labs and used that to heal the scratches and cut all over her arms,back,upper body,and of course,her head,then I used the rest of that potion on her leg since it was much worse than ever,once I applied that on I used my old bandana my dad gave me from his days as a Pokémon Ranger to cover it up,at least to prevent further harm done to it. "Hmm,my first day as a Pokémon and I've already experienced my first battle that I somehow won" I said quietly so that I wouldn't wake her up, "now all that's left to do now is wait until something happens I guess,maybe in the morning she'll be able to wake up...hopefully."

Ever had that moment when you wake up only to somehow have that feeling something was about to happen,yeah,that's what happened to me, as soon as I sat up after sleeping for a good 7 hours,I saw a bright light that I thought was the entrance to the cave,only to see it was an aura sphere right within pointblank range of my face. "Whoa whoa,what the hell are you doing?" I asked in a very scared tone, "Don't give me that crap,monkey boy,you better tell me who you are and why you brought me here,otherwise your ass is gonna be Mightyena chow!" _Oh crap,i can't tell her that I used to be human,she'll either think I'm crazy as hell,or she'll blow my face off,wait...i'll use my old nickname back when I was a Fire Pokémon trainer._ "My name is...Blaze,and I was the one who rescued you from those Houndoom" I said,hoping that she wouldn't get closer to killing me on my...second day as a Pokémon. We both just stared at each other for a good 15 seconds until the aura sphere faded into nothingness, "I didn't ask for your help you know,i can handle things myself" she said,but being the dumbass I was,i retorted by saying "yeah,you begging for mercy while you're beat up and gasping for breath shows you're a real problem solver" after I said that she gave me that death stare and shot an aura sphere at me,but due to my reaction I deflected it back as her. Seeing that it was heading her way she jumped over it and did a handspring leading to an aerial roundhouse kick that I've blocked successfully,but barely,once I grabbed her leg I threw her into the air over me,and when she was within my line of fire,i kicked her right in the abdomen,sending her flying near a wall.

She just sat there rubbing her head from the impact,and I could tell she was a bit aggravated,while I just stood there with my arms cross,she used extreme speed to get close to me and used an aura sphere to jab my stomach (like Naruto's Rasengan),sending me flying to a wall,but I quickly recovered to find yet another aura sphere about to hit me,but instead of deflecting it I grabbed it and was holding on to it._ No way,nobody can be able to use someone else's aura sphere like that...unless,_but as soon as she was about to reach a conclusion,i kicked her high into the air and used flamethrower on her,then while the fire was still lingering,i smashed the aura sphere into her stomach and sent her falling straight to the ground,and when she landed,a massive fire tornado showed up and sparks rained down, _Whoa...i guess playing ultimate ninja storm has its perks,_i thought as I walked towards her. When I reached her she was still panting heavily out of exhaustion, seeing as how she was a pretty good opponent,I held my hand out and said,"I have to admit,you got skills," that shocked expression on her face was enough to convince me that I was a good sport for once,as soon as she grabbed my hand with her paw,she said, "you're not so bad yourself...and sorry if I was being too hostile in the beginning,Blaze" "and I'm sorry for actually starting a fight...um" "Luna" _Luna...what a beautiful name for a...wait,why am I thinking like this? _I was a bit shocked after I thought about it,could it be that I have some sort of crush on her...the one girl who I have no knowledge about,crazy yes,but I'm not gonna flat-out say that I have a crush on you,no,that sort of thing takes time. So after the introductions have passed we both left the cave to find somewhere to stay, I was about to ask her where we're going but knowing that she said "We're going to a city known as Solarium City,it's there that we'll be able to form an exploration team" Exploration team...like mystery dungeon exploration team...i was about to refuse,but seeing as though I have no where else to go,i decided that I might as well give this a shot,besides,who knows what I'll find in this world anyway?

* * *

**So,what did you think,if you'd like please Rate and Review the story,and since i'm a rookie in this sort of thing,at least offer some constructive criticism,that will help me a lot in the long run. Well,catch you guys,and gals,later with possibly a new chapter**

**Blaze: You sure you'll get another chapter in**

**SS331: Of course,i got a pretty good imagination**

**Luna: I'll give him that one,but he better live up to his promise**

**SS331: I will,I will**

**This is ShadowSaber331 bidding you...a farewell**


	2. Chapter 2: Recruitment

**Hello Ladies and Gentlemen, this is ShadowSaber331 here, and this next chapter took me a good...3 days to make, anyway I'm sure you know the drill,this is in Blaze's POV,so let's go**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Pokémon**

* * *

Solarium City...I've heard about it before when I was a kid, a city where Pokémon of all kinds live in peace away from human society,where they even live like humans themselves. I've looked around in awe at the sight of this one city that was only mentioned in urban legends,only this time it's the real deal. Luna however just couldn't help but laugh at how amazed I was to see this urban legend with my own eyes, "come on Blaze,it's not really all THAT amazing,is it?" she said,giving me that "stop acting like a kid" look, "I can't help it,this city is awesome,I've never seen this many Pokémon live in one giant city before!" It's true, I've been in a lot of other cities before,but nothing like this,I even saw Pokémon using electronic devices around here,from cellphones,to Ipods...hell I even saw one using a laptop or playing video games. I was in Heaven...that is until Luna slapped some sense into me, "Ow,why'd you do that?" I asked,still rubbing the back on my head,makes me wonder if she was holding back because that hurt like hell, "We came here to find an exploration guild,not sight-seeing," she replied, guess I'll give her that one,I did get side-tracked from the city. After some walking for a few minutes,we finally reached the exploration guild, "This is the place,once we register,we'll begin our new lives as members of an exploration team...are you ready?" _What kind of question is that,of course I'm ready,_that was what I was thinking,but instead I told her "I'm ready if you are",and with that,we went in.

Both of us were awe-struck about what was inside,there was so much tech inside one guild I couldn't breath. There were 2 job boards,one for retrieval missions and one for bounty hunting,there was a training hall,a cafeteria,item storage,member rooms,and of course,the Guildmaster's room. "Whoa...this place is awesome" I said in sheer amazement, "I know,I mean,I've heard about this guild being this high-tech,but I didn't think it would be like this," I just gave Luna that same loom she gave me,all she could say was "What?" "And you've been annoyed by me looking awe-struck by the city?" "Oh shut up!" I couldn't help but laugh at that remark,but that ended when a Drifblim showed up. "Hello,and welcome to the Solarium Saviors guild,my name is Mark,if you're here to become an exploration team,then you must speak with the Guildmaster,over at his office," he then used one of those...stringy..things..whatever they are,to point out the office, "Thanks Mark," I said as we started to make our way to the entrance. Once we arrived,we were both excited that we were about to meet the Guild master, but our excited expressions turned into fear when one of the Pokémon just shot out through the entrance after a big explosion, "Um...what the hell just happened" I asked,still trying to figure out what happened, "I don't know," said Luna, "but I certainly don't want to find out." As we walked into the Guildmaster's office, Luna somehow ended up crippled with fear,_ Oh man,this guy's aura is dark for her to end up being this scared,_ as soon as the Guild master saw us,he then just went into his bubbly side,_ You gotta be kidding me,you mean to tell me she's scared of that thing, _I thought as I saw what the Guildmaster was: a Sableye. "So, you two here to sign up for this guild?" he asked, seeing that we came this far, I said "yes, we are" "well,alright then, but first, you're going to have to tell me your team name." A team name,that was something me and Luna forgot to even think about, especially since both of us were very amazed by either the city or the guild, after a moment I decided to speak up, "Fate." "I'm sorry, could you speak up, my ears aren't working like they should," said the Sableye, "Our team name is Fate," Luna was the only one who was the only one that's surprised,at first she thought the name was stupid,but seeing how we met a while ago,so somehow thought it was perfect,since everything we did happened by fate. "Fate...a term that suggests the outcome of the future...it's an interesting name,but the real question is whether you are ready to live up to that name and choose the outcome of your future or not...well,are you?" Wow,that was deep,this guy knows how to hit the soul hard,hell even Luna was very astonished by how poetic that sounded. "Yes,I am ready." I stated with the look of determination that made the Sableye just smirk in admiration, "OK then,welcome to the guild,Team Fate,to the Solarium Saviors guild...now,once you exit,turn left,once you reach the end of the hall turn right,from there you should find your room,#331 to be exact." "Got it,thanks Guildmaster" Luna said,in a happier tone this time, "Zero...my name is Zero...and you're welcome."

_I'll have to admit,Zero's a pretty cool Guildmaster,_I thought while Luna and I were heading to our room,and once we arrived,our jaws dropped. Our room has a personal item storage compartment,a flat screen TV,an alarm clock,a balcony overlooking the view of the ocean,one bed..._wait,what,i have to sleep...with HER!? _OK,now I know we were both thinking the same thing,because as soon as I saw her,her face was as red as a cherri berry. In order to break us out of that thought process I had to change the subject,and I was able to break the awkward silence by saying "You know,this room is pretty amazing...anyway,looks like this room also has a washroom,thank arceus,i could use a good shower" "i thought Fire types hate water," she's right,Fire types don't do well with water,guess that could explain why it's a massive weakness for them,but remembering that little moment with that pond I had a while ago,i told her, "well,not all of them,in fact I had to use the pond back in the forest to wash my face...and maybe to see how long I could hold my breath for." "Why the hell would you do that?" "I got bored,OK?" She just gave me that skeptical look but shrugged it off, "If you want Luna,you can go first," I offered, "I mean,after escaping death from those Houndoom and getting your ass kicked by me,you might need to clean up," "Speaking of which," said Luna, "I know what you are!" _DAMNIT,SHE MUST'VE FIGURED ME OUT...ok,ok,calm down,maybe she's just gonna guess something weird, _"Blaze...that's the nickname you used when you was a Fire type trainer,am I right...Max?" _Wow,right on the money...ok,maybe if I just play dumb,_ "What are you talking about,who's Max?" and it was right there that she put me in an arm lock,kicked the back of my leg,and just pushed me forward,making me land hard on my abdomen,and while I was getting up,she just sat on my back and said "you know,you really need to keep your guard up." _wait a minute,the only person I know who could do that was...no,it can't be...but just to make sure,_ "so you caught me off guard,that doesn't mean you're any better," I replied, I suddenly felt the weight of my back and stood up,only to see her holding her paws near her mouth in shock. "It...it is you." Tears started to form in her eye and I couldn't help but wonder why she is...wait a minute.

_Flashback_

_We both just stared at each other for a good 15 seconds until the aura sphere faded into nothingness, "I didn't ask for your help you know,i can handle things myself"_

_End Flashback_

_I know that prideful attitude anywhere, the Luna I know now was...my childhood Friend._ As both surprising and shocking as it was,just as I was about to say something,she rushed towards me and hugged me very tight...to the point where I could hear my back snap a few times. Eventually she released her grip and out of the blue...planted a kiss right on my lips. Both of us was even redder than we was before, so we decided to just rest for a bit inside our bed...which I still find rather screwed up since it was a bed for both of us,but instead of complaining I just accepted it. Before I went to sleep I saw a note that said:

_Blaze,if you're reading this,then that means you've just entered into a world where only Pokémon Exist, I need you to find another human who has turned into a Riolu who goes by the name of Luna,long story short,she is...well,was, your missing childhood friend. Anyway,you're not like the other Monfernos here,not only you can use every attack of every type,but you can also emit fire from both your hands and feet. Tomorrow,meet me near the fountain at Dewott Park,and bring Luna,you two will want to hear this since it not only concerns you two,but the entire world._

_Sincerely,_

_Guildmaster Zero_

_P.S.:Your orientation begins at 9:00 am,so set your alarm for 8:00 am_

I was a bit surprised,how did he know Luna and I were human,how did he know that I can use abilities of all types...and why did Luna kiss me so suddenly? Those were the questions that raced through my head as I set the alarm to 8 am,and went to sleep. Even though it was my second day as a Pokémon,I was getting the feeling everything that happened to me was according to someone's plan,almost as if it was...Fate.

* * *

**Wow,you really do enjoy the invention known as a plot twist, comes in handy sometimes**

**Blaze: But it doesn't make much sense, why use my nickname in the story instead of my real name?**

**SS331: Every Pokémon will know you as a one of them,besides it suits you since you toss projectiles like a badass**

**Blaze: True ^^**

**Luna: ugh,men,anyway please rate and review**


	3. Chapter 3: Orientation

**Hey guys,it's me again with another chapter,now I'm sure you guys were a bit confused about how Luna was Blaze's childhood friend,but that piece of info will show up later in the chapter might answer a few questions,hopfully. So with that said,let's go**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Pokémon or anything related to it**

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

* * *

_Dream Sequence_

_I was running inside a dark forest,trying to escape from what took my friend away. It was all I could do seeing as a mysterious Pokémon took my best friend away. I didn't want to leave her,in fact before I decided to run I tried to stop it from dragging her through some sort of portal,but she kept telling me to get out of there. Once I was away from that place,i then stopped at a nearby tree to catch my breath. Every second that has passed I kept blaming myself for being weak, for not staying with her,true I would end up being dragged into that portal if I did,but at least I would be with her when that happened. Suddenly that same Pokémon showed up and told me that I will not fulfill the prophecy. It then charged up a Shadow Ball and blasted me with it._

_End of Dream Sequence_

I shot up from where I slept, sweating out of fear, from that nightmare. _Ugh,that nightmare again, _I thought. That nightmare has been showing up for a few years,even after seeing Luna again all this time it still burns into my mind,but then I remembered how she was happy to see me again,how she gave me a spine straightening hug...and a sudden peck on the lips. Just the thought about that kiss made me blush,true I had a crush on her since we were kids,but I just never thought she would feel the same way for me,she must done that in the heat of the moment,I know I would. I looked at the clock and it read 8:00 am, _Right,gotta get ready for the orientation today. _As I was about to wake up Luna,i just noticed that smile on her face,like she was dreaming about something amazing. I was about to let her enjoy it for a while longer,but I got a few questions to ask her,so with that in mind I woke her up from her sleep. She was a bit upset at first,until I mentioned the orientation that we have to do,after that she calmed down,for now. As we were getting ready,i looked at the clock to see that it's 8:30 am,it was there that I asked her suddenly, "mind telling me what you've done in this world?" She was reluctant to tell me,everything from how she came to this city,what she's been doing in her Riolu form,and her life way before I found her. It was a lot to shove into my head,but I understood everything. At 8:55 am we started heading to the main entrance of the guild,but curiosity kicked in and I asked her if she loved me. She paused for a bit,and then started walking a little faster than before. We were almost there to his office when Mark showed up with a very sly look on his face. "So,I take it you two slept soundly last night?" _What the hell kind of question is that,was Mark expecting something?_ "yeah,we did,but we didn't do anything that you might have come up with," I told him. He then crossed his...ribbon like things,and floated off.

We reached Zero's office at exactly 9:00 am,where he gave us an explorer bag which contained a bracelet and a ribbon,two explorer badges,and a map which he called the "wonder map",which I have no idea why it's called that. He also told us what those two items do,the bracelet,the Fighter's Ring,enhances the user's stats as long as said user has it in his/her possession,and the ribbon,the Master's Spirit,has the same effects as the Fighter's Ring. Luna wanted the ribbon,while I wanted the bracelet,and both of us put our items on and felt a sudden surge of energy from that. He then put us through some swearing-in ceremony,and we became an exploration team known as Team Fate. Zero then transported us to the fountain in Dewott Park he mentioned in the note...wait,why did he transport all three of us near the fountain after telling us to meet him here in the first place? "Now,I'm sure you're wondering why I transported you two here instead of having you two meet up with me...I have some disturbing news for you two." _What could be more disturbing than Mark wondering what me and Luna were doing last night? "_As you both are aware,you two are not of this world,but have been unwillingly dragged here by an evil Pokémon by the name of Giratina. He has tried to plunge our worlds into darkness for some time,while at the same time,bringing humans,like you two,to this world. Now I know you're wondering how this relates to you," "Yeah,how the hell does all of that have to do with us?" I interrupted in a very impatient and annoyed tone. "You two are part of an ancient prophecy." We was in shock when he said that. "Prophecy,like one of those "Chosen one must save the world from doom" prophecy?" asked Luna, "Yes,that prophecy,but it only spoke of you two,what you once were,how you two ended us into this world,you two joining my guild,everything was according to Fate's plan,at least now you know why I asked you that question yesterday when you said your team name was Fate."

_Flashback_

"_Our team name is Fate," Luna was the only one who was surprised,at first she thought the name was stupid,but seeing how we met a while ago,so somehow thought it was perfect,since everything we did happened by fate. "Fate...a term that suggests the outcome of the future...it's an interesting name,but the real question is whether you are ready to live up to that name and choose the outcome of your future or not...well,are you?" Wow,that was deep,this guy knows how to hit the soul hard,hell even Luna was astonished by how poetic that sounded. "Yes,I am ready." I stated with the look of determination that made the Sableye just smirk in admiration._

_End of Flashback_

"But..." he continued, "you'll have to show me your skills,then I will decide of you're ready or not."

In a flash of light,we were then transported back into the guild,more specifically,the training room. As we walked through the entrance,we saw that there was a stair case leading to the main room itself,which obviously meant that the floor we're in is the control room. "Ah,hello Zero,how are you on this fine day?" asked the white and purple weasel, "I'm very well Marcus,how's your daughter doing?" "Very well,she does take after me in terms of grace and style." said Marcus, "Um...mind introducing me to these two here?" he said,pointing at us,though I think he is,hard to tell with those sleeve blocking the view, "Oh right,i almost forgot,Blaze,Luna,this is Marcus,a Mienshao,and the Mienfoo down there in the training room is his daughter,Mai." "Nice to meet you Marcus,I'm Luna," my Riolu friend said, "Nice to meet you too Luna," he then turned to me while I was watching in awe as Mai gracefully perfected every martial art technique I've seen so far. "If you want,I'll let you two spar for a bit,might give her a chance to test her abilities in a real combat situation." That statement got me a bit interested to see how well she fights. I told him that I'll spar with her,since of course I needed a little exercise. Marcus then opened the entrance to the room,where I saw Mai trying to catch her breath. "Hi,those were some cool techniques I saw,my name is Blaze,what's yours?" I asked, "My name is Mai,and I'm flattered." "Though I'm sure that won't get me far," I responded, "anyway,since we're both in this room,wanna have a quick spar with me?" "Sure,"she said as she got into her trademark fighting stance, "just don't expect me to go easy on you." "I should say the same for you." I said as I got into my stance,which is similar to Jeet Kune Do. Marcus then set the room to make it look like an average plain,with some trees,a few rock formations,a lake,and even a cave. He then set a time limit for the weather system,making sure we get the chance to adapt to the ever changing climate,smart move on his part. "You think Blaze will last against her," asked Luna,who has that look of concern on her face, "Of course,I've seen how he fights,he's smarter than he looks." "But does he have any experience in this sort of thing?" asked Marcus, "He may be part Fighting Type,but he looks like he has no combat knowledge whatsoever." "Trust me,Marcus,he's more than capable of handling any Pokémon." Zero was the only confident one of the three,with Marcus being skeptical about my abilities,and Luna feeling like I might last long against Mei. "Alright you two,when the timer hits zero,you two will fight,and may the best fighting type win." As the countdown began,my heart has beaten faster than I expected,I've never been this nervous before in any fight I've been in back in my world. By the look on Mai's face,she looks determined to win,but her forehead's covered with sweat,almost as if she's nervous about something. "BEGIN!" shouted Marcus. The battle has begun,I just hope I can make a good impression.

* * *

**Well,what did you think?**

**Blaze:I don't think you should end this with a cliffhanger**

**SS331:Why**

**Blaze:A lot of people tend to find them...annoying**

**SS331:Well,my next chapter's going to mostly be about the fight between you and Mai**

**Mai:Which I know I'll win**

**Blaze:Not going to happen weasel girl**

**Mai:Wanna bet monkey boy**

**Luna:HEY,save it for the next chapter ok...anyway,Rate and Review please ^^**


	4. Chapter 4: Transformation

**Well,this is chapter 4,had a bit of writer's block since I was trying to make this feel like a fight scene. I don't know if I did a good job on that part, but hey, that's what reviews are for.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Pokémon or anything related to it**

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

* * *

Adrenalin...that was all I can feel as my heart was racing. It's normal for me to feel like that,especially since I got Marcus,Zero,and Luna looking down to where me and Mai are standing. Each of us in our fighting stances as we both watch the timer go down. Every second that passes by we felt our heartbeat increase in speed from anxiety,waiting for that one moment where we have to begin our fight. Mai however looked like she was nervous, and who can blame her,she's spent a lot of time in the training room while her father oversaw her training,and by the look on her eyes,she's willing to give it her all.

"BEGIN!" shouted Marcus as the timer hit zero.

Mai was the first to dash away from her spot,rushing towards me at full speed. She was moving in a way that made it feel like she was using Double Team without having the attack itself,but as soon as I saw her get close,I rose my left leg up and spun to my left,while I reach 160 degrees,I lifted my right leg and my kick connected to the left side of her face,then as I reach the 360 degree mark,I kicked her stomach with my left leg,lifted her up using the force from her speed and motion to give some help,and tossed her against the ground behind me. Our spectators was surprised for me to keep up with that speed,even Marcus,who's a bit impressed with my attack. Mai was struggling to get up as I shot an Aura Sphere at her,but she deflected it back at me and used that as a way to dash right behind me. Feeling her presence from the ground,I did a back flip when she was about to punch me,revealing the Aura Sphere that she deflected head towards her again,but her reaction kicked in and dodged it before it made contact. "Wow,i was hoping that would work," I said, "It almost did,good thing I reacted to that in time." I'll give Mai some credit,she's a pretty good fighter. She then rushed towards me with fire in her eyes while I was standing there looking pretty,when she reached me she was going all out on me with a barrage of attacks that were so fast,it's like her arms somehow turned invisible. Every single one of her attacks hit their mark and for the grand finale,she landed a Thunder Punch right on my face,the force of that sent me flying to a nearby stone which upon impact,shattered into tiny piece.

"Oh my god,Blaze!" said Luna,she looked like she was about to rush into the room to help,but Zero stopped her saying that I can handle myself,that this was nothing compared to what I had to go through. That struck a chord in Luna mind,he was right,I've been in worse situations that makes this event feel like I'm in a day spa. I then picked myself up from the pile of pebbles that was on top of me,feeling the effects of the Thunder Punch every five seconds. "ugh...damn that hurt,what the hell have you been eating?" I said,as I was struggling to stand up,she fired a massive salvo of Focus Blasts. Every one of them hit the exact area I was just in,giving everyone,except for Mai,a worried look on their eyes. Mai thought that she had won,only for her to suddenly be knocked flat on her back by my Mach Punch,and have the wind knocked out of her from my ax kick. She was still trying to catch her breath when I fired a projectile in the air. Everyone thought I was stupid to firing that in the air instead of at her,but suddenly figured out what I was going for when dozens of smaller projectiles rained down on her. I was both surprised and pretty amazed when I saw that I can use Draco Meteor. "Like I said,he can handle himself. You should have more faith in your friend Luna,because by the looks of it,you don't trust that he's more than capable of handling anything the universe has to throw at him," said Zero, again,that struck a chord. Luna was always so protective of me,but seeing how I was able to survive even that,convinced her that I've gotten stronger. She then remembered that fight we had two days ago,and how I was able to use her strength against her in many ways. Mai was breathing heavily after that Draco Meteor hit her._ She's faking it,or maybe not...better keep my guard up for when it was a trick. _I walked up to her,at least to give her a hand,but as I inched closer to her,I noticed her right leg was at an angle,like she was getting ready to do a leg sweep. Once I got into her sweep range,she swung her leg below me,but seeing that coming,I jumped over it. What I didn't see was her left leg coming out of nowhere,and that successfully connected to the left side of my face. I stumbled backwards trying to regain my balance when Mai send a barrage of at least 8 Aura Spheres at me. I managed to dodge all of them,but then they changed course and went to me. "Oh crap," I said in panic as all 8 spheres came at me at full speed,each of them landing its mark. I was close to being down for the count as I struggled to get up. "Well,looks like you're not as strong as I thought," Mai said looking down at me, "You don't deserve to be in this guild,you're nothing more than a mere embarrassment to fighting types,nothing more than a pathetic,little nobody." That's when my sanity snapped,she was so nice before,only to suddenly view me as inferior,that I was wasting her time. I then feel something dark inside me,as if it wants me to let it loose for this one moment. I thought about it for a short moment as to use the dark aura or not,and then decided to let it free,besides,i wanted to know what it do,and to show that stuck-up brat not to underestimate my skills.

Luna looked like she was about to do a combination of Close Combat and Focus Punch and let hell break loose on her from what she heard. "Like I said,he may be part fighting,but he lacks experience," said Marcus, "He really should give up before..." That was when the room went silence, everyone,even Luna,felt a dark presence,but it wasn't Giratina,it was me. Mai looked at where I was and in a flash,a black Aura Sphere was fired and hit her. She was still in shock when I rose up from the ground,only this time,I was different. My eyes were purple with yellow irises,my fur turned from orange to black,and my flames were blue. Dark aura surrounded me as I looked at Mai with sheer anger in my eyes. "Nobody...insults my abilities...NOBODY!" I shouted. I teleported to where she is and did a One-Inch Punch at her chest,while she was pushed back I teleported behind her and use Fire Punch on her back. That not only damage her,but left her with a burn status. As she was groaning from that attack,I teleported in front of her and used Agility,Close Combat,and Thunder Punch at the same time,I gave her a full powered barrage of punches and kicks that surpassed even her own speed. To finish the onslaught,I kicked her away from me,sending her straight into a large boulder,and used the azure fire emitting from my hand to draw a star and punched it towards her,she then closed her eyes and got hit by my version of a Fire Blast,after the impact it then made a flaming formation of the grim reaper itself,complete with an evil,demonic laugh.

Zero,Luna,and Marcus was a mix of shocked,worried,and scared at the same time. Shocked because they just saw that I've into a darker version of myself,which even I didn't know I could do until now,worried because Mai was getting pummeled nonstop by my attack,and because that I might end up being corrupted by the dark aura that rested within me,and scared because my dark abilities might destroy everyone if not controlled,meaning I could hurt the Guildmaster,Marcus...even Luna.

Mai was on her back,still struggling to stay conscious. I walked toward her while she was laying there,unable to move her body. As I approached her,I noticed she has the look of fear in her eyes,as if she wasn't fighting me,but death itself. I stopped to where she is and just stood there,not doing anything else as sanity still remained. I turned around and walked away,heading to the main entrance to upstairs.

"Am I the only one who noticed that?" Zero asked in a very scared tone. "Yeah...he's more powerful than my own daughter...even I'm scared to fight him," said Marcus in the same tone as Zero. "M-Maybe I should try to calm him down a bit," Luna suggested,still trying to get her mind used to what she saw.

* * *

**And thus ends another chapter.**

**Blaze:You have got to stop with that**

**SS331:My story,so I get to do whatever I want**

**Mai:He does have a point Blaze**

**Blaze:Grr...fine. While we plan out what the next chapter will be,mind rating and reviewing this moron's work?**

**SS331: HEY,UNCOOL DUDE!**


	5. Chapter 5: Transfered

**Well,this is it,Chapter 5.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or anything related to it,that's Nintendo's turf**

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

* * *

I regretted what I had done,I almost killed her out of rage. After I returned to my original state,I exited the training room,ran as fast as I could to mine and Luna's room,and slammed the door. As I walked toward the bed I kept seeing that scared look on Mai's face...how she looked like she saw Death for the first time. That was the same look I had when Giratina took Luna. I then changed direction from the bed to the balcony. As I entered it, I screamed at the top of my lungs,hoping it would relieve the feeling of guilt and regret,but it didn't. I heard a knock on my door,probably someone asking me to keep it down,and boy was I wrong. I opened the door only to see Luna on the other side. "Hey Blaze,mind if we talk," she asked, "No,I just want to be left alone." Luna then gave me that "I'm not leaving until you tell me what's on your mind" stare. Eventually I gave in and let Luna inside. "How's Mai doing," I asked, "She's in the infirmary," said Luna as she sat down on the bed, "Her injuries were severe,but they weren't life threatening...I saw what you looked like." "Really,what did I look like?" I asked while taking a seat next to Luna, "I mean I know about the dark aura,and a very demonic voice,but what was my appearance like?" "Well...you looked,evil," she started, "you had black fur,the whites of your eyes turned purple,you had yellow irises,and your flames were blue...like,Azure blue." _Wow,she made it sound like I turned into a bad-ass...except for the part where I almost killed Mai,ugh,i wonder what Marcus will think of me now that he saw me almost kill his daughter. _I couldn't hold it any longer,I was suppressing the urge to burst into tear from that event,but Luna noticed what I was doing and gave me a comforting hug. "Why?" I asked,still fighting the tears. "After what happened back there,after what I did to Mai...why did you stay with a monster like me?" A few tear drops fell from my eyes. "Why did you stay with me knowing that I might accidentally kill you?" She can feel how much pain I was emotionally,since it shows in my aura. "Because..." I turned to her,and noticed she was trying to get the answer out. "I...I'm your best friend,I'll always stick by you no matter what." That made me smile a little,but it was enough to make me feel better.

We heard a knock on the door, "Hey,it's me,Zero,just so you know,with that little display of yours,I've decided to place you two on the élite squad. Tomorrow,meet up with Razor,he's the leader of the Solarium Sentinels,he's also a Zangoose,if you're wondering." _Wow,even after that little event,he somehow placed me and Luna in the Sentinels,I was expecting more of a "You two will be kicked out of the guild" moment there._

"One more thing...Blaze?" _Oh crap,now I'm screwed._ "I'm placing you under Darkrai's care,he'll teach you how to control the darkness inside you...and don't worry,he's not a bad Pokémon,he's just doing his job of creating nightmares,as with Cresselia creating dreams. Once you meet with Razor,he'll give you your first assignment in the Sentinels, and once you're done with that mission,report to Darkrai for your training." With all that said,he walked away from our room,leaving us to get what just happened into our minds.

It was 11:00am when me,Luna,and Zero arrived at the Solarium Sentinels wing. It was similar to the main hub of the guild,but it was smaller,much made sense since the group was small. "So,you two must be the new recruits for the Sentinels,name's Razor,leader of the élite squad," Razor was a Zangoose,but he has blue patches of fur instead of red. "If you're wondering why I'm not like the other Zangoose you find is because I'm a shiny Pokémon,which is rare if you think about it." He's right,shiny Pokémon happen to be a rare sight to see,since a good ninety-five percent of Pokémon are the same. "Now,on to business,your first assignment is to capture a group of bandits consisted of Houndoom,three of them to be exact."_ Houndoom...he doesn't mean... _"Razor...are you referring to Solar and her goons?" "Yes...you've seen them?" "I've fought them...in fact that's how I found Luna,she was in a bad situation with those three,and I fought one of them off to get us out alive." Razor and Zero looked surprised,and I was curious to find out. "Blaze,those three are stronger than even me,and have beaten every world-famous bounty hunter to this day,hearing that you took one of them out is more than enough convince me that Zero made the right choice in placing you two here." Zero looked at me and gave me a wink. "Their hideout is in an area called Monsoon Canyon. Rumor has it that some mysterious force creates rainstorms out of nowhere,even when the skies are as clear as crystal. The heavy rain and the high-speed winds makes it look as though a monsoon hit it,hence the name. It's a dangerous place to be wondering in there,best be careful,and find any shelter if a storm shows up. The canyon doesn't have a lot of caves,so try your best to complete this mission as quickly as possible. You two understand?" We both nodded. "Good,remember the canyon doesn't have a lot of caves,so if a storm hits,find the closest one you can find. Now,I've filled your bag with the necessary items needed for this task,also I've placed a communicator in it so you can give me a status update,as some of the missions I give you may take longer than expected. I've also marked where that area is on your wonder map,which can also transport you two to the entrance of Monsoon Canyon,and if you want to return,just hold the badge in the air and you'll be sent back to the guild. Good luck Team Fate." As he left us with our equipment,we opened the bag and saw what was inside it: 6 Oran berries,4 Pecha berries,6 Reviver Seed,8 Blast Seeds, a bag of 78 Silver Spikes,and 2 Communicators,which looks like wrist watches. We both put on our wrist comms and took out the wonder map. We opened it and found a note that fell out of it,which read that in order for us to transport into a site,just point to it. I pointed to the place and both of us was enveloped in a column of light. When we opened our eyes,we saw that we were near the entrance of Monsoon Canyon. "Wow,this map is awesome!" I said, "I know right,now we can go anywhere on the map without having to walk there." Luna always knows how to point out the bright side of things. "Anyway,let's test the wrist comms." We both turned on our communicators and contacted our leader. "Razor,this is Blaze,do you copy." "I hear ya,good to see you two decided to test them out first" he said "anyway,did you make it to the entrance." "Yeah," I answered, "We're near the entrance,once we go inside we might lose communication until we find an open area with less interference." "Copy,I'll standby for further updates,be careful in there,that canyon's filled with Ground and Rock types,Water types if a storm shows up." "thanks for the warning,we'll keep an eye out for them,Blaze out." We turned off our wrist comms,placed the map in our bag,picked it up,and went into the canyon. This might be difficult for us,but I know we'll complete our task. We are part of an élite squad now,best not to make Zero regret his choice.

* * *

**Chapter 5 completed.**

**Blaze:Finally,you place us in the guild as an exploration team,and now 5 chapters later,you decide to have us to a mission?**

**SS331:What can I say,I gotta have you guys do something while in the guild**

**Blaze:Well then...while I beat the crap out of this idiot,mind rating and reviewing his work please**

**SS331: Wait...WHAT! -gets tackled by Blaze- AHHH,HELP,SOMEBODY!**


	6. Chapter 6: Monsoon

**Hey guys,I'm back with another chapter. This is Blazes POV still.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Pokémon or anything related to it...otherwise I'd do a lot of Amourship fans a huge favor**

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

* * *

Entering Monsoon Canyon felt nostalgic for me,and by the look on Luna's face,she's feeling it as well. Back when we were kids,we explored various places searching for Pokémon,in caves,forests,hell even mountains. This was our first time being inside a mysterious canyon. "Just like old times," I said, "Yeah,just like old times," Luna repeated. We made pretty good time in our search for the Houndoom trio,I'm pretty sure Solar would want a no-holds-barred rematch against me after what happened in the forest. Luna was feeling uneasy though,since she's searching for the same Houndoom that would've kill her if I hadn't intervened. I checked my wrist comm for some signal. Nothing yet. "I knew we're gonna lose communication once we enter the canyon,too much interference in narrow spaces." I stated. We spotted a nearby cave to rest,check our supplies,and looked at our map. According to the map,Monsoon canyon has fourteen floors,and we've already went through seven,since we got lucky enough to end up being next to a staircase in four of them. All we was doing was fighting several ground and rock types,and talking about our past. I thought this whole mission was gonna be easy as pie...until Fate decide to be an ass send a storm our way. "Ah crap,a storm's coming,which means water types will show up," I said, "You make it sound like it's a bad thing," said Luna, "Besides,why are you worried about water types in the first...oh,right,you're part fire type." I gave her the "what was your first clue" look. We raced to another staircase we found and made it to the ninth floor. We thought the storm was gonna be our biggest problem if we don't find another cave soon,only for us to end up being ambushed by a group of water types. There were at least 5 Squirtles,5 Swamperts,3 Staryus,4 Buizels,and 2 Quagsires. "Oh crap,what are we gonna do Blaze?" asked Luna. I thought about it for a few seconds,and came up with an idea. "Luna,when I count to three,I want you to jump as high as you can,ready?" "Wait,why do I have to..." "one" I interrupted. "Wait a minute." Luna said,trying to get what I was gonna do. "Two." My hand started glowing. "What,you're going to use Focus..." "Three!" I slammed my hand against the ground causing an earthquake around me,hitting every Pokémon within a my area of effect. One by one,each of them fainted. I turned around only to see Luna feeling the effects of the attack,and I couldn't help but laugh. "I told you to jump,what,did you think I was gonna use Focus Punch or something?" "Admittedly...yes." she said in an embarrassed tone. "Wow,you're such a dumb-ass,you should know that earthquake works best in this situation since it affects all Pokémon on the ground,except for the user,so you jumping in the air means you would avoid damage from it,get where I'm going with this." "Alright,I got it,Jeez,you always sound like you're the genius when it comes to various attacks." said Luna,still trying to stand. "Either way,you doubted my idea,and now you're suffering for it." I said,still laughing from that event. As we were looking for the last staircase after a few lucky placements,I checked my wrist comm again for a signal,there's some,but not enough to prolong the call. I felt something hit my nose. I thought it was just my imagination until something hit my shoulder,something wet. That's when I remembered the warning Razor told us about the storms. "Luna,we gotta find a nearby cave and fast." It was too late,rain started pouring down on the both of us and the winds were blowing hard enough for any debris to be lifted off the were just standing there for fifteen seconds until I found a good cave to be in. "I found a cave,let's get inside before..." That was when I saw a medium size stone coming at me. I can't try to dodge it since the wind's strong enough to blow me out of the dungeon. As I was bracing myself for impact,I saw Luna rush in front of me. The stone then struck her on the head,knocking her unconscious. I was scared when I tried to wake her up,but seeing as I'm within the danger zone,I had to move fast to the cave. I picked her up on my shoulders and walked all the way to the nearby cave. There was no back entrance in it which means I don't have to worry about the winds being amplified from the tight space.

Two hours have passed and Luna still hasn't woke up yet,though I was able to hear a few groans and grunts from her,which is a good sign that she's still alive. I checked my wrist comm for a signal,it's stronger than before,which I was skeptical about since:A. We're in a cave,which means I shouldn't get a signal in the first place,and B. Even if we get a signal,it would be as strong as 1-2 bars,not 4-5.

This was weird even for me,but I decided to use this chance to give a status update to Razor. I told him about our progress,how I took out a whole group of Pokémon using Earthquake...the look on Luna's face when she got hit by it when I told her to jump. I then told him about the storm,what happened to Luna,and where we're in now. I asked him how long the storm will last and he told me it'll take a day or two._ Aw what...a day or two,this sucks. Then again,we're right next to the staircase to the last room,so it's not a total loss,but still,a day or two._ There was nothing left to do now but to listen to the sound of the storm outside and wait for Luna to wake up. She took the blow for me when I was in danger,and now everything rests on my shoulders. I stood up and stretched my arms and started to pace,thinking about what my next action's gonna be. As I was pacing I noticed a stockpile of food nearby._ Sweet,this must be my...wait a minute. _That's when it hit me,i was inside someone's home. _Oh crap._ I heard footsteps coming to this cave,so I hid both me and my friend behind a rock. What entered was a Machop. "Ugh,glad I got out of that storm," it said,by the sound of its voice,it was a male Pokémon. "It's like every time it arrives,it ends up being worse than the last." He then turned to the rock we were hiding behind. "You know,it's rude to eavesdrop in someone's home,so why don't you and the Riolu come out from over there,monkey boy." _Really,first Luna,now him,this is starting to get annoying._ I did as he asked and got out from my hiding spot,with Luna on my shoulders. "Heh,guess I wasn't the only one escaping the storm,nice to meet you,I'm Lance,you two must be Blaze and Luna right?" "Yeah,how did you know who we are?" I asked. Lance sat down on a nearby stone,"Razor told me to expect you here,so I've spent some time collecting the food for you two." I looked at him in astonishment. He spent all this time collecting food for the both of us knowing this was gonna be a long wait for the storm to stop. "Anyway,my work here is done,the Houndoom trio is on the last floor. Good thing this cave is near the staircase,otherwise you'll have to do a lot of walking to find it again. I wouldn't take your chances at reaching it though. The storms here are rather tough to walk through,you'll either suffocate due to the wind blowing too fast for you to get any air in,or from the debris hitting you at high-speed." He then took out his explorer badge. "By the looks of your friend there,it looks like the second possibility happened,and by the looks of it,she's lucky to have survive it,probably because the wind wasn't strong enough for it to be ya back at the guild,and good luck." Lance held his badge to the air and a column of light encircled him,and in a flash of light,he was gone. "Well,at least we know someone was looking out for us." I turned around to see Luna finally awake. I ran towards her and hugged her. "Oh Luna,I thought you wasn't gonna wake up anytime soon." Luna hugged me back. I then broke out of it and looked into her scarlet eyes. Both of us turned away from each other. "Well...this is awkward," I said,trying to hide the fact that I was blushing, "anyway,might as well give Lance our thanks once this mission's over." "Yeah,for now,let's wait out this storm." Luna said,still feeling a bit weak from the impact.

* * *

**Well,this end Chapter 6. I have one in the works right now which focuses on Blaze and Luna's relationship reaching the next level. I tagged this as a romance,so I might as well provide it,right? Rate and Review**

**ShadowSaber,out**


	7. Chapter 7:Rematch

**Hello Ladies and Gentlemen,this chapter will be featuring an OC someone wanted me to add into this story, this happens to be my first time doing something like this so please cut me some slack if I didn't get the characteristics right,ok?**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Pokémon**

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

* * *

I woke up after sleeping for a few hours. The fire we made was still up,the food supply shrunk,but it's enough for 2 more days in case the storm didn't stop on the second day. "Feeling okay,Blaze?" I heard Luna say to me. "Yeah,just a bit uneasy." I answered. "If we do meet the Houndoom trio again,we better not let our guard down. You mostly, since you pretty much pissed them off." Both of us started to laugh at that comment. Two days later,the storm has stopped.I wasn't hearing anything that sounded like a Monsoon so I woke up. The weight on my body was a bit heavier than I thought,so I looked down and saw that Luna was on me. Luna woke up next and saw that she was cuddling me,but then went back to sleep not knowing that I was awake. "Enjoying yourself,Luna?" I asked. She just jerked her head and came into eye contact with me. "GAAHH!" she screamed, "Blaze...that...wasn't what it looked liked." "Dude,you was snuggling up against me like I was your boyfriend." I said,still trying to fight the urge to burst out laughing. The wrist comm rang and I answered it. It was Razor. "Team Fate,we got a problem." "What is it?" I asked. "I sent a Staravia by the name of Reginald to do some research on the frequent Monsoons that's happening around the canyon today,but his signal was lost somewhere on the fourteenth floor." he said, "My guess is that he's gotten himself into a sticky situation with the Houndoom trio. I need you to help him before it's too late." "Okay Razor,we're on it," said Luna. "Good,we're counting on you,he has info that's might be helpful. Razor out." I turned off my wrist come and we started heading to the staircase. "This is it Luna...if you want to get out of here now and let me handle the Houndoom,you can." I said. She looked at me like I was joking when really I was serious. "No," she said. "Luna,you know we're going to..." "I know," she interrupted "Which is why I have to fight them,at least to put my mind at ease." The sound of determination in her voice,and the fire in her eyes were enough to convince me that she's serious. "Alright then,ladies first." As we entered the last room,we heard a scream from the entrance.

On the other end of the room we saw three Houndoom cornering a Staravia._ I take it the Staravia is Reginald_. "So little bird,what have you been doing around here?" asked Solar. "N-n-nothing important," said Reginald, "I was j-j-just doing some research on the frequent m-m-monsoon appearances." "So,what are we gonna do to our little trespasser?" asked Spark, "We could make a meal out of him," suggested Singe, "I was just thinking the same thing," said Solar,putting a claw on Reginald's neck. The Staravia looked like he was turning pale at the thought of what would happen. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!" he screamed,not knowing we were just behind them,Blast seeds at the ready for a surprise attack. "Keep screaming,nobody will hear you anyway." "Except us!" I said as we both threw out Blast seeds at them. "What the hell,who threw...you!" I swear I saw skull and crossbones on both of Solar's eyes when she saw us. "Well well well...if it isn't the little thief," she said, "glad to see you came back,and you brought your little savior with you." Singe and Spark got up and all three Houndoom started circling around us. "Saved us the trouble of finding you ourselves,thanks for making it easier for us." I saw Reginald shaking in fear behind a rock,looking at us like he's afraid of what might happen. "Now!" shouted Solar. All three Houndoom pounced into the air,and in one swift motion,spun in a circle while my hands were on fire,creating a dome of flames,knocking every Houndoom away. "Luna,get that Staravia out of there." I told her. "It's Reginald." he said, "Okay...get Reginald out of there." I said. Luna rushed to Reginald's back and tapped his left-wing. "GAHH!" he screamed,he held his wings over his face,once he saw it was Luna,he gave a sigh of relief. "Don't do that,I scare easily...oh boy,why did Razor put me out here,he knows I don't do well in dangerous situations." "Don't worry," said Luna, pulling out her badge from the bag. She shined it at Reginald,and he was then transported to the guild. "LUNA,BEHIND YOU!" I screamed,but she reacted too late as a Shadow Ball hit her,pushing her against the cliff,hard. Again she passed out. I rushed toward her when Singe and Spark jumped on used Crunch and bit down on my shoulder,while Spark used Fire Fang and struck at my left leg. They both then used Dark Pulse and shot me right on my back. "Hold him down...I want him to see what I have in store for this Riolu here." Singe and Spark stomped down on my back,making sure I wouldn't move as much from the pain,that's when I lost my nerve.I couldn't bare it any longer,I didn't even get a chance to tell her that I love her. I then felt a dark aura coming out,the same aura that came out when I fought Mai. Knowing that I don't have much of a choice,I released it again. In an explosion,Singe and Spark both were send to the walls of the cliff,knocking them out in the process. "Grr,that's it monkey boy,you're gonna pay for that!" _Seriously,first Luna,then Lance,now her? Ugh,this is starting to get annoying really fast._ Luna woke up all of a sudden and saw that I turned into my dark form. "BLAZE,DON'T USE IT,ZERO SAID YOU'LL DIE IF YOU KEEP USING IT!" she shouted,tears streaming from her eyes.

I ignored her and used Flame Wheel. Solar dodged the attack,but was then hit from behind when I changed directions. I fired an azure projectile towards her and with a flick of the wrist,made it break into ten smaller projectiles,each one hitting it's mark. To finish the assault,I launched a Water Pulse,which moved slowly,teleported behind her and used Mach Punch,knocking her into the Water Pulse. As Solar was ascending after the blast,I teleported above her and used Focus Punch,sending her back to the ground. I landed back down safely in front of Solar. "Why...why do you even bother protecting that Riolu?" she asked. "Because she is an old friend of mine." I said in a very demonic voice. "And because...I love her." I looked at Luna who was wearing that shocked look on her face. I passed out as soon as I returned to normal,only to hear the sound of Luna running towards me. I had the strength to open my eyes slightly to see Luna's face. It looked like she was crying,as if she's worried that I might die. I closed my eyes again,hoping to get some rest after that fight. After what I said,I didn't care if she felt the same way or not,as long as I got that out of my chest.

* * *

**Well,this is the second chapter I've posted today...actually,it's the only chapter I've finished today. Anyway,Rate and Review...and no flaming,ok? I'm still a rookie you know.**

**Blaze:You know,I still don't get why you combine the first person perspective with third person elements in this story,seems rather confusing if you ask me.**

**SS331:Hey,I said no flaming.**** Anyway,untill next time. ShadowSaber,out**


	8. Chapter 8: Revelation

**Hey guys,ShadowSaber here. Since my first attempt with someone's OC went off rather smoothly,I've decided to accept any future OCs to add into this story. Also I did say I was gonna make Blaze and Luna's relationship reach the next level,so this is where that happens,enjoy.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Pokémon**

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

* * *

I suddenly regained consciousness to see that I was in the Infirmary wing. As I started to sit up,i felt a sharp pain on my back. "Don't move around too much,you're still suffering from a few injuries." I turned to see Luna sitting next to me,with Reginald next to her. "That Audino sure knows how to make any injuries feel like it never happened," said Reginald, "once your body is fully recovered,I need you two to find me and Razor,I think I may have found something that will prove to be...intimidating. The entrance to my lab is right next to the job ,if you'll excuse me,I gonna go double-check my analysis on the different anomalies appearing out of nowhere...Oh,and thank you for rescuing me from those Houndoom." Reginald left the room,leaving me and Luna alone.

"So how long until I can leave this room," I asked, "because I gotta meet up with Darkrai so he can teach me how to control my dark form." Luna just cringed at the sound of me saying "dark form". "Grace said that you'll be here for another minute and a half. Those injuries you had weren't severe,but they aren't minor either." "I guess that's the price to pay for bringing those Houndoom down." I said, "speaking of which,what happened while I was out?" Luna took a deep breath and told me everything. How Razor along with the Solarium Police,which was made up of the Magnemite evolutionary line,took Houndoom into custody,How I was sent to the Infirmary,and that Zero told her that my dark form would eventually kill me. "Oh god...I'm sorry if I scared you," I told her, "but I had no choice,I was pinned down by two Houndoom while Solar was about to kill you...I've lost you once,I didn't want to lose you again." She was surprised to hear the reason why I had to transform. Luna looked down at her feet,trying to hide the fact that she was blushing. "Blaze...in your dark form...you said you loved me." she said, "were you...telling the truth?" _Okay Blaze,this is your chance. Just say yes and hope that she feels the same way._ "Yes...I was." I answered. I sat up from my bed and looked straight into her eyes. "Look,I understand if you don't feel the same way for...argh!" She just embraced me out of the blue,though it hurt a bit since my injuries haven't healed yet. After the pain subsided,I hugged her back. Luna made eye contact with me. Both of us blushed for a bit while we were still holding each other close. Luna closed her eyes and moved her face close to mine,until our lips made contact with each other. I then closed mine and returned it. As much as we hated for it to end,we had to separate let some air into our lungs after a good forty-five seconds. So to put it bluntly:we made out.

"I love you too,Blaze," she said, "But please promise me you won't risk your life,even if it's for my sake." I nodded and she gave me another peck on the lips. She then felt a presence in the room. I looked at her out of confusion when all of a sudden,Darkrai showed up from the ceiling. "So...enjoyed the show?" I asked in a snarky tone. "Actually,yes," he said, "In fact I was wondering when you two would hook up." _Wow,was everybody waiting to see if we're going out or not?._ "Anyway,my name is Shade,but obviously everyone calls me by what I am." he continued, "and I've been tasked by Zero to help you control your dark abilities so that it won't kill you eventually. But first,i got something for you." An orb of darkness formed on his hand,which then turned into a necklace. "This necklace will help keep the darkness inside you in check until your training is complete," he said, "but be warned: The training is difficult,and rigorous. Are you sure you're ready to begin?" Difficult and rigorous,those words made me want to test my limits. "I'm ready...but first we gotta meet up with Reggie and Razor." I told him. He gave me a nod of approval,saying that he'll be waiting in the training room.

As I entered Reginald's lab,I noticed that he's still busy with his newly acquired data. I thought it would be funny to scare the living crap out of him,so I started sneaking behind him,and screamed at the top of my lungs. I knew he was jumpy,but seeing how he shot up from his seat and hit the ceiling was enough for me to laugh uncontrollably. "Blaze...what the hell were you thinking." Reginald said, flapping his wings while staring down at me with anger. "You almost gave me a heart attack...and I think I bent my beak...ow." "Sorry Reggie," I said, "the moment was too good to pass up." "anyway,all fun aside," said Luna, "you said you found something that might concern us." "Oh...yes," he said,landing back to his seat near the computer. "You seen,before I was attacked by those Houndoom,I noticed there was some sort of energy signature inside the monsoons. What I also found was some unknown force was causing them to appear out of nowhere." "And that unknown force will lead us to whoever caused them to show up?" asked Luna. "Precisely," he answered, "Now,once I'm done scanning the unknown force,we should be able to find the culprit." The process took thirty seconds to complete. Reginald was about to put up the culprit on the big screen,until he started shaking. "Oh dear...this is bad...this is very bad!" he said. "What's bad?" I asked him, "come on,tell us." He then put the image on the screen and all three of us felt a cold chill down our spine. The pokemon responsible for the unknown force was none other than Giratina himself. "Oh crap...why do I get the feeling he's close to completing his goal?" I asked. "Because he is." We turned around to see both Zero and Razor at the entrance. "and by the looks of it," Zero continued, "he's progressed faster than anticipated." Luna and I looked at each other in shock. _If Giratina's close to achieving his goal,what will happen to us?_ "There's also something I need to tell you two," said Razor, "follow me to my quarters."

We arrived to Razor's room. His room looks like ours,except it's smaller and it doesn't have a balcony. "I have three pieces of info to tell you," he started, "1.I want to congratulate you two on a job well done on your mission." "Thank you Razor," I said,feeling like we did a good thing putting those three behind bars. "2. In terms of time between now and Giratina arriving to Solarium,we have about five months to prepare for his assault on Solarium." "At least it gives some time to hone our skills,right Blaze," said Luna, "Yeah," I answered. "The third piece is for Blaze only,so Luna,mind stepping out for a bit?" he asked. Luna was about to ask why she has to leave,but once she saw my "everything will be alright" look,she nodded toward Razor and left. "Now then," he began, "This little tip will shock you...but you and Giratina have the same dark energy signature." And shock me it did. I thought the darkness inside me was a manifestation of my negative emotions,but for it to be the same as Giratina's is mind-boggling. "Giratina is planning on using every single Pokémon he infused with his energy to create his own army of darkness," he continued, "his army's not as powerful yet,but in five months,he will attack with an unstoppable force." "Is there a way to put a stop to them?" I asked. "Yes,in fact there is," he answered,convince he's found the answer. "He has a dark crystal in his chambers,that crystal controls the darkness he's infused onto every Pokémon here...including you." _Damn,that means I'm like a pokemon sleeper agent._ "Wait,how did you find out about the crystal in the first place," I asked in a skeptical tone. "I have my sources." he answered with a slight smirk."Anyway,it won't be easy trying to reach his chambers," he continued,"but if we do reach it and destroy the crystal...every pokemon will be free from his control." That left a good feeling in my mind,to be free from the darkness,but sadly,it also means that I lose my dark form. "Well that sucks,I may be free from his control once we destroy it," I said in an unhappy tone, "but that would mean I can't turn into my dark form...trust me,I'm a certified badass in that form." "You're still a badass Blaze,in your own way" he said, "now head to the training room,Darkrai's waiting for you." I nodded and left the room to begin my training with Darkrai.

"Yeah,he'll be free alright," said Razor. His face then turned to a more depressed look. "he'll be free...but he won't be alive."

* * *

**Well,you know the process:Rate and Review,no flaming**

**Blaze:I still don't get why you combine third person and first person elements in a story that was supposed to be first person only.**

**SS331:Hey,it's unique,ok? Besides,nobody else is complaining,are they?**

**Blaze:They will soon enough.**

**SS331:Ugh,just roll with it monkey boy.**

**Blaze:OMG,YOU TOO? UGH! -storms out of the room-**

**SS331:Okay then...well,see ya next chapter. ^^**

**ShadowSaber,out**


	9. Chapter 9: Arrival

**ShadowSaber here,and so far my story's starting to look pretty decent so far. Well,here's chapter nine,enjoy**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Pokemon**

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

* * *

Three months have passed since Razor told me about the crystal. During that time,Luna and I have done our usual guild work, I was training under Darkrai to learn how to use my abilities,and the relationship between me and Luna advanced further than we thought,though I'm not gonna go into detail about how. Me and Mai are in good terms now after she apologized for letting her ego get the best of spar on occasion now,and she still hasn't beaten me yet,which made Marcus rather impressed.I didn't use my dark form in every one of those matches,Razor was right,I'm still badass without ,Right now I'm inside the training room with Darkrai. He told me that I've improved in a faster pace then he thought. I'm a fast learner when it comes to training, in fact I now can use my dark form without it killing me in the process,which made Luna both surprised and very happy,can use various attacks of all types,including Water,Ice and Fairy,and how to turn my flames into a staff,gauntlets,twin Batons,and twin Tonfas. "I'm impressed with your progress Blaze," he said, "you have surpassed even my expectations...but now it's time for your last lesson." _I wonder with the final lesson would be? Hopefully it's useful for when Giratina attacks._ "I'm sure Razor has told you about the crystal that will take control of your mind?" _Wow,I got it right,now where's my million Poke? _"Yeah," I answered, "He said that it controls the Pokémon infused with his energy with it,and that destroying it will set every affected Pokémon free." Darkrai then gave me a look of concern. "Was there any more that he told you?" he asked, "Yeah,he said that the crystal also gives Giratina his power,which means once that's destroyed,he won't be able to cause chaos again." Darkrai turned his back towards me. "Is there a problem," I asked him,feeling like there's something he's not telling me. "No...I'm just thinking about what would happen if the energy disappears. But I guess it's for the best I suppose." said Darkrai. The tone of his voice mixed with that comment had some truth to that crystal's destroyed,I'll lose my dark form,and possibly the abilities that Darkrai taught me. But I was able to get stronger without it,so it won't be that big of a loss for me. "Blaze,Darkrai,we got a problem here," _That was Zero,he sounded like trouble was coming sooner than we thought._ We rushed out of the training room to meet up with Zero in the main control room. "What is it?" I asked, "Giratina's Citadel was spotted a while 's head Reginald's Lab,Razor and Luna are there as well." Darkrai decided not to go with us since he has other duties to attend to,so it was just me and Zero for now.

We met up with Luna,Razor,and Reginald inside his lab. "Blaze,glad you could join us," said Razor, "This area is the known as the Dark Citadel,it happens to be Giratina's base of operations. His main chambers is right at the top,along with the crystal." "I got a question," said Luna, "how are we going to reach the Dark Citadel if we don't know WHERE THE HELL IT IS!?" The room fell silent for a while until I spoke up. "She does have a point," I said, "just because you got the schematics for the Citadel doesn't mean you know the exact location...matter of fact,where did you get the schematic in the first place?" "I told you Blaze," said Razor, "I have my sources." I was suspicious at first,but I didn't want to start a conflict with him. "The entrance to the Citadel is inside an Island called the Phantasmal Island," said Zero, "I used to live there long before I became the Guildmaster. The island got it's name for the unknown happenings there. It is also home to Ghost Type Pokémon." Luna and I looked at him with a scared expression on our faces. "Razor will go with you this time," he added, "while you were off doing whatever,I marked the Island on your wonder map,and gave you the items needed for your travels. Good Luck Team Fate,we're counting on you." "Luna,you go ahead and check the bag,I got something to tell Blaze about." "Alright," she said, "just don't take too long,we want this to be done ASAP." She walked out of the Lab along with Zero and Reggie,with the latter closing the door.

"Blaze,there's something I wanted to tell you," said Razor, "about the crystal." I crossed my arms and stared at him out of confusion. He already told me more than enough info about the crystal,so I thought he must've missed some details that he already found. "Can this wait until we reach the Citadel," We both turned to see Luna at the entrance. "She's right,the sooner we get there,the better," I told him, "now then,let's head to Phantasmal Island." I took out the wonder map and placed my finger on the area marked by Zero. A column of light surrounded us and we were transported to the Island. "Well,this is it," said Razor, "The final showdown...you two ready?" "I am," I said,staring into the entrance, "Yeah,I'm ready to go," said Luna. All three of us went through the entrance,determined to put a stop to Giratina once and for all. I noticed Razor was falling behind so I called out to him. "I'm fine guys," he said, "It's just that it's been a while since I've been on the field,I'll catch up." With that,we went ahead at a slower pace so that he can see where we are. "Once we reach the Citadel," he said to himself, "I'll tell him of his fate."

* * *

**Short chapter I know,but the rest of the story will be about their mission to stop Giratina. So be on the look out for them**

**ShadowSaber,out**


	10. Chapter 10: Z

**ShadowSaber here,this chapter includes another OC request. I don't know how good this chapter is,but I thought i'd use this as a way to introduce him.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Pokémon**

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

* * *

"I don't know why," said Luna, "But this Island's creepy as hell." She's right. Phantasmal Island felt like we were walking into some horror movie. The forest isn't letting in a lot of sunlight,the trees looked like they got faces on them,literally all eyes were watching us...wait a minute. "We got company guys," I said. Out of nowhere,a group of ghost types,2 Gengars,2 Sableyes,and a Chandelure. We were surrounded by them. All three of us were standing back to back,waiting for the ghost types to thought was weren't gonna last long,until out of nowhere,a barrage of Water Shurikens came out and hit every single ghost type,leaving us feeling both grateful and confused at the same time. We were then transported to the entrance of the Citadel. "Uh,does any of you get the feeling this was a bit...too easy?" I asked, "It was," Razor answered, "Stay on your guard." We were looking around for ten seconds when a Greninja appeared near the entrance. "Who are you?" Luna asked, "I go by the name...Z" he said. "Listen,Z," I said, "I'm glad you were around to save us from those ghost types,now will you take us to Giratina?" "I'm afraid I can't do that," Z said, "The reason why I helped you weaklings is because I was ordered by my master to kill you myself." All of us looked at him with widened eyes. "Specifically you,Blaze." _Oh crap,now I'm so dead...no,if he want's a fight,then fine,I'll wreck his ass._ "Fine then," I said, "I'll fight you,I've been waiting to fight someone fr a while." Z then smirked at me...or at least I think he did,hard to tell with that tongue of his. "Fine then monkey boy,it'll be fun embarrassing you in front of your pathetic teammates." I was fuming from that comment,mostly from the "Monkey Boy" part. "UGH,SERIOUSLY,YOU TOO," I shouted, "Okay Beedrill Breath,you're gonna regret calling me that!" "Beedrill Breath,really,that's the best you could come up with?" asked Luna. I gave her the "Oh shut up" look and dash towards Z.

Z threw a giant Water Shuriken at me,which I perfectly dodged,but as I was about to land,he did and ax kick on my head,sending crashing to the ground. The impact made me rebound from it only for him to teleport behind me and kick me to the sky,while I was airborne,he teleported again behind me,grabbed me by my waist and used Aqua Jet to slam me down to the ground. "Blaze!" screamed Luna,out of fear for my safety. Ever since we became a couple,she's gotten worried about my safety and well-being,even though I can take the heat...yes,I said it. "Wow,for someone who's supposed to be the leader of Team Fate,I was expecting you to be...decent," said Z, "But I guess Giratina has no pity for one of his more...weaker pawns." I fired an EletroBall at Greninja,who dodged it before it grazed his tongue.I got up from that crater we made from the impact. "I'm not one of Giratina's pawns," I shouted, "In fact I plan on beating him for getting both me and Luna involved in this mess." "You can't even put a scratch on me," Z retorted, "what makes you think a weakling like you can stand a chance against my master." For the first time I felt like he was right. "But don't worry,once the crystal is activated,everyone will see you for who you really are:just another pawn for Giratina." he continued, "That is your fate,your destiny...your true purpose in this world." I then transformed into my dark self,and combined both Thunder Punch and ElectroBall. "I'm nothing like you,you little tadpole," I screamed.I lunged at him at full speed,trying to reach him for my attack to land,but even with my speed I was too slow. He knew where I was going to appear and he punched my abdomen,knocking me off balanced.I crashed into the wall of the Citadel and was knocked out,returning to my normal form in the process.

"Well...looks like this "Tadpole" just kicked your ass," Z said,standing over me. He turned to Luna and Razor. "Just so you know,your little friend here is nothing more than one of Giratina's soldiers," he said, "Once the crystal is activated,he will destroy all of you,and so will I." With that,he disappeared from their view. "Blaze...works for...Giratina?" said Luna,tears forming from her eyes, "He's...the enemy?" Razor walked over to her to try to calm her down. "He's not with Giratina," he said, "he's been infused with his energy that Giratina can control remotely." "But why him," she said,her voice sounding like she's about to cry, "why Blaze,out of all the other humans he dragged into this damn world,why did that bastard choose him?" Luna was fighting the urge to cry in front of her ally,but failed in every attempt. "If he starts to attack the Pokémon we've protected," she continued, "If they suddenly view him as a threat they'll...they'll..." Before she could finish her sentence,she burst into tears. Razor hugged her,knowing how the both of us felt about each other. "Come on,let's go into the Citadel," he said, "Once we're inside,we'll give him a Sitrus Berry,then we'll head up into his chambers."

I woke up from my unconscious state,still feeling like a Regigigas used Brick Break on my skull. "What the hell happened," I groaned. "and where are we?" Razor and Luna looked concerned,as if I was about to turn evil and try to kill them. "Blaze," said Razor,kneeling down in front of me, "We're inside the place has thirty floors at most,luckily the bag has enough room to store the more useful items." I looked back at Luna,who looks like she's seen a nightmare come to life. "Oh,almost forgot," he continued, "Darkrai wanted me to give you this." He held up a necklace,which looks different from what I have on. I switched the two and felt a surge of dark energy course through my body. "That necklace will give you a slight boost in your abilities," Razor stated, "It's not a lot,but it should be enough to match Z's skills." "Thanks," I said, "Um,mind if I talk to Luna for a bit?" Razor was about to question why,but realized that it must be a personal matter. He got up and walked toward the entrance,which is more than enough distance for me to see what's on her mind. I walked up to Luna,who still looks like she's scared of something. "Are you okay?" I asked her. "Why didn't you tell me you were another one of Giratina's soldiers?" she asked me. The tone of her voice was a mixture of both sad and angry. "Look,I didn't know I was supposed to be until this...Z..guy told me." I said, "In fact,I still want to beat the living crap out of that son of a bitch." Luna still gave me that distrustful look. "Listen...if the crystal activates and I somehow fall into it's control," I continued, "Don't hesitate to fight me." I was serious. If I end up being under its influence,I'll need someone to literally knock some sense into me,and that someone is Luna herself. "Besides,I'm pretty sure you want to settle the score after that last ass kicking I gave you." I laughed,which in turn made Luna smack me on the back of my head. For a human turned Riolu,she can still hit very hard. "Hey guys," yelled Razor, "since you two are done,why don't we just get up to his chamber already before he begins the attack?" "On our way!" I told him. I started to walk towards the entrance to the Citadel. I was then stopped by Luna grabbing my arm. As I turned around,she embraced me. "Thank you Blaze," she said, "You always know how to make me feel better." She took her head of my chest and gave me a kiss,which I returned. It lasted a good ten seconds before it was time for us to face Giratina in his own turf. "This is it guys," I said, "Yep,let's do this," said Razor, "No turning back now,time to end this," said Luna. All three of us walked into the Citadel,ready to take on Giratina,and to put a stop to his plans for world domination.

* * *

**Well,what do you guys,and gals,think? Rate and Review please ^^**

**ShadowSaber,out**


	11. Chapter 11: Confession

**Chapter 11 of my story ladies and gentlemen. Enjoy ^^**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Pokemon**

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

* * *

"Good god," I said, "I never thought we'd make it to the fifteenth floor alive." Long story about how we ended up on floor #15. The Citadel was filled with Psychic and Ghost types,which happen to be our biggest issue for me and Luna,since we're both Fighting types. We barely got through the first three on our own,and we were close to running out of supplies,plus the next rest stop happens to be after floor fifteen. Razor insisted that I use my dark form for this since it's good in these situations. I reluctantly transformed for two reasons: A.I want to reach Giratina's chambers ASAP,and B.I want to improve a little more with my dark abilities for when I fight that Z creep again. Razor and Luna were able to get stronger as well,with Razor gaining the Shadow Claw attack and Luna gaining the Shadow Ball attack. I know it's weird for a Fighting type to learn Ghost type attacks,but I'm a Fire type and I can use Water Pulse. Right now we've made it to the fifteenth floor,with our skills improved for when we reach Giratina. As we walked to the entrance of the rest stop,we heard an ominous laugh.

Z then appeared out of nowhere in front of the entrance. "Get out of our way Z," I said, "Our fight's with Giratina,not with you." "Last I recalled,your power wasn't good enough to beat me,let alone my master," Z stated, "So you managed to beat a bunch of weak Pokémon on the way here,it changes nothing." "We'll see about that," said Luna. All three of us were about to attack him when a cage came out of nowhere and captured both Luna and Razor. "Razor,Luna," I shouted, "Let them go Z." I ordered. "It's to make sure we don't have any interference," he said, "besides,it's not like you'll be able to save them. Just accept your fate and join me...and I promise I'll spare their lives." _Ah man,this sucks. I have to fight him,but he's strong,so I guess I'll have to fool him._ "Fine," I said. Razor and Luna were shocked to hear what I said. "Very well then,come to me,and I'll escort you to Giratina," said Z. I walked next to Z,and he place his hand on my shoulder. "I just got one thing to say first," I said, "And what would they be?" he asked. I gave a small smirk and screamed, "THUNDER!" A giant thunder bolt came down and struck Z,damaging him in the process. "Damn you Blaze," he groaned. He was about to attack me,but luck was on my side as he ended up being paralyzed by my attack. "Wow,I can't believe my plan worked," I said. My captured teammates looked at me with awe, "Wait," said Luna, "That was your plan!?" I nodded toward her, "You know,you shouldn't really doubt my choices," I said, "otherwise I'll make you look and/or feel like a certified dumb-ass." I looked at Z who was about to get up from the attack. "That was a cheap trick," he grunted, "Now it's time I got serious." All of a sudden,a giant column of darkness surrounded Z. When it disappeared,in its place was a red Greninja.

"Now I'll show you my true power," he said, "Night Slash!" Z manipulated the darkness on his right hand and turned it into a katana,then in a flash,he disappeared. "Huh,where did he go," I asked, "He must've gone back to to his master." "Think again,monkey boy," said Z. He then reappeared in front of me,still wielding that shadow katana of his. As soon as he flicked it downward,my body felt like it was cut from all sides. I kneeled down on my right knee,trying to stay conscious from that attack. "In my dark form,my speed and power increases,giving the impression that I turned invisible," he said, "In layman's terms:I can hit you thirty times in 2 seconds...like I did just now." I collapsed,still trying to catch my breath after that little attack. "Blaze," shouted Luna, "Don't give up,you can still win this." _I can't...keep up with him,he's too powerful...I can't even protect myself,let alone my friends. _"I believe in you Blaze," Luna continued, "You have the strength to beat this bastard to a bloody pulp." Z was starting to get annoyed by her constant yelling. "Will you just SHUT UP!" he screamed. He then threw the katana at Luna,but right on time,Razor came in and took the hit for her. "RAZOR,NOOOOO!" screamed Luna. The katana then disappeared,leaving Razor gasping for breath. "Please...don't die," she cried, "please Razor...we need you." _Oh god...Razor,please tell me that didn't happen._ "Heh,how pathetic," said Z, "putting your life on the line for your comrades,nothing but a futile attempt to delay the inevitable." My dark abilities began to increase in strength. "Now then," said Z as another shadow katana appeared, "let's try this again." My body was then engulfed in a shadow. Z threw his katana the second time at Luna. "BLAZE!" she screamed. My eyes shot open and in one swift motion,grabbed the katana before it reached her. "Hmm,so your dark form has changed," he said, "but that still doesn't change much."

He materialized another katana. "Prepare yourself monkey boy," he shouted, "for you and your friend will die a painful death." He disappeared from my field of vision,but my new dark form has an interesting trick. My speed was able to match his and in one swift motion,use Low Kick,causing him to crash into the wall. "Oh the irony of it all," I said, "well,looks like I'm able to keep up." Z stood up,still in shock from what just happened. I used my speed to my advantage and got close to him to land a full powered Thunder Punch into his abdomen. The attack left him gasping for breath,which gave me the chance to combine Close Combat with Thunder Punch and Agility. My attacks were fast enough to make it look as though my arms weren't even moving,even though they are. To finish my onslaught,I kicked Z into the air,dashed a good distance away from him,and used Volt Tackle on attack sent him hurling toward a wall,which shattered after he crashed through it. I returned to my normal form and brought the cage down,releasing both Luna and Razor in the process. Z then rose from the debris,yet still badly injured. "You got lucky kid," he said, "I only showed you twenty-five percent of my power. I'll show you my full strength in my dark form once you reach my master's chambers." Z disappeared from the room,probably to meet up with Giratina.

I kneeled down next to Razor,who still feels a bit weak. "Come on Razor," I said, "Stay with us,we'll get you out of here." "Wait...first thing's first," he said, "Luna,I need you to contact Mark. He can teleport me to the infirmary where I'll be patched up." Luna followed his order and went to the rest stop to use the wrist comm. I got up to follow her. "Blaze,there's something else I need to tell you...about the crystal." said Razor,still weak from the attack. I kneeled down net to him again to hear him out. "That crystal not only controls Pokémon infused with his energy," he said, "but it's also their life force. Destroy it,and every Pokémon controlled by that thing will die." My heart sake from what he just said. "Don't tell Luna I told you that," he continued, "She'll lose focus on her objective at hand." "But...she'll also be heart-broken," I told him, "I can't do that to her. She's been my best friend since we were kids,and now she's my girlfriend after all this time. If she were to find out about the crystal...I don't think she'll be emotionally stable." "It's for the best," he stated, "better to die and let the world live in peace,then to live and watch the world die from the destruction and chaos he will soon release." It was a tough choice to make,but seeing as though I don't have much of a choice,I told him that I understood the risk and that I'll do whatever it takes to destroy the crystal. As soon as we finished talking,Luna showed back up,saying that Mark will teleport here to bring Razor back to the guild. "Looks like this is all up to you two," he said, "find that crystal and destroy it,without it,Giratina will be powerless." Mark showed up at the right time and picked him up with his...ribbon like...tentacles...or something,and teleported back to the guild.

Luna and I,both recovered and resupplied,reached the entrance leading to the second half of the dungeon. "Well,this is it," I said, "It's all up to us now." "Just you and me against Z and Giratina," said Luna, "By the way,what were you two talking about?" "We were...uh," I said, "talking about what might happen when we reach his chambers." Luna looked at me like I was hiding something,but shrugged it off as we entered the next room. _ I can't tell her about what would happen if we destroy the crystal. I'll let her see it once we're done...even if it'll emotionally kill her.  
_

* * *

**Well,took me a bit to come up with a good chapter that ties in with the last one. Anyway, Rates and Reviews are needed.**_  
_

**ShadowSaber,out**


	12. Chapter 12: Confrontation

**Hey guys,I'm back with another chapter,enjoy**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Pokémon**

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

* * *

Great,just fan-freaking-tastic,not only Razor was wounded by Z,but before he returned to the guild,he told me that the destruction of the crystal will lead to my death. My mind was still replaying that conversation me and Razor had a while ago.

_Flashback_

"_Blaze,there's something else I need to tell you...about the crystal." said Razor,still weak from the attack. I kneeled down net to him again to hear him out. "That crystal not only controls Pokémon infused with his energy," he said, "but it's also their life force. Destroy it,and every Pokémon controlled by that thing will die." My heart sake from what he just said. "Don't tell Luna I told you that," he continued, "She'll lose focus on her objective at hand." "But...she'll also be heart-broken," I told him, "I can't do that to her. She's been my best friend since we were kids,and now she's my girlfriend after all this time. If she were to find out about the crystal...I don't think she'll be emotionally stable." "It's for the best," he stated, "better to die and let the world live in peace,then to live and watch the world die from the destruction and chaos he will soon release."_

_End of Flashback_

Luna sure as hell will not like what she's about to find out later. I may have made a promise to him not to tell her,as it may cause her to lose her judgment. She might choose not to destroy the crystal and let me live,which in turn may give Giratina a chance to kill the both of us. We are on the 25th floor now,still resting from our encounters with the Pokémon in this place. "Ugh,we've been walking in this place for hours," said Luna, "my feet are starting to feel like I walking on nails." "We're almost there," I told her, "just five more floors to go,and we'll reach our destination." Luna groaned at the thought,and I can't blame her. We've gone through ten floors without resting,and our bodies felt a bit sore,mine mostly after my ass kicking from Z's dark form. "Besides,it'll give us a chance to improve our skills," I continued, "which is a good thing since we both have no idea how powerful Giratina will be." That comment was half-true. The other half was that I was delaying my demise once we reach his chambers. I know we have our mission,but I want to spend as much time as possible with my girlfriend we reach our objective. So now I'm gonna have to face three problems:1.I might fight Z when he's at his full power,2.I'll also fight Giratina after I beat Z to a bloody pulp for almost killing Razor,and fact that I'm gonna flat-line if I shatter the crystal.

Four floors later,we reached a nearby room where we can rest,at least until we got the energy to hold our own against those two. Luna noticed I was feeling rather gloomy since Razor was taken back to the guild to recover. "Blaze," she called out, "Are you okay,you haven't been this depressed in...ever really. Is something bugging you?" I let out a sigh while trying to come up with a good way to keep my mind out of what's to come. "I'm just feeling rather...nervous," I answered, "I mean,we've been through a lot during our time with the guild." "I know,it has been a while since we first joined the Solarium Saviors," she stated, "but it was because you saved me from the Houndoom trio,thank you." "You're welcome," I said. She got up from where she was and sat down next to me. "You know,I was still a bit surprised you actually knew who I was off the bat," I said,not knowing that she was cuddling my arm. "All I did was mention my nickname,how did you even know it was me in the first place?" "That trick you did with my Aura Sphere," she answered, "that was the same trick your Monferno pulled off when we battled a long time ago." Of course,it was a match between my Monferno and Luna's Riolu. Monferno looked like it was on its last legs when the Riolu fired an Aura Sphere at it,I gave him the signal and he just caught it and redirected it back towards the user. I was rather surprised that it actually worked,and Luna was still trying to piece together was happened. "You know,it's amazing that we both turned into our favorite pokemon," I stated, "Although we evolve,we might not hug as much as we are now." Luna was about to ask why until I told her why. Apparently when a Riolu evolves,it grows spikes on the back of it's paws...and on it's chest. Which means I might get stabbed by it every time we embrace each other. Luna couldn't help but laugh at that,though I didn't find it as funny as she thought it was,especially since I'll be the one getting poked by the damn thing soon. _Okay Blaze,ask her._ "Luna,you do know what happens if we destroy the crystal,right?" I asked her. She looked into my eyes,curious about what will be the outcome of it's destruction. "If we destroy it,every Pokémon who was infused with Giratina's energy will be free from his control. Which means everyone affected,including me,will have our freewill again." Luna was beaming with joy from the thought. She then gave me a passionate kiss,which I returned with the same amount of passion she gave me. After a good twenty-five seconds,we separated our lips to get a quick breather. "Well,there's one memory I'll be keeping in my vault." I said. We both starting laughing. "Alright," I continued after we got our laugh in, "Time to kick some ass."

We went through the entrance leading to Giratina's chambers, Inside was large room,complete with glowing orbs of dark energy for lights,fancy as hell décor,and at the end of the room:the Dark Crystal. "HALT," screamed a demonic voice, "WHO DARES TO ENTER MY DOMAIN!?" We both were scared out of our minds from that,but we know who it was. "We go by Team Fate," I stated, "Now I'd love to introduce ourselves to you Mr...Giratina,but we're past due for your ass kicking,and we'd like to get that done today soooo...wait,where's Z?" I just noticed Z wasn't even inside the room,even though he said we were going to meet him. "Z...that Greninja,my guess he's still trying to hide his failure." _Well,guess that explains why he has such a cold attitude._ "You mean to tell me you treat your own student like he's nothing?" I asked him. "Of course," he answered, "I saw potential in him ever since he was a little Froakie,he was nothing more than an orphan trying to fend for unlike the other Froakies,he was able to use attacks that none of them can use,like you for instance,you're a Fire type yet you can use Water type attacks,he's the same way,but a hell of a lot more powerful." "How did he become an orphan in the first place?" I asked, "His parents were killed." he answered. My thoughts of him changed from what Giratina told had a rough life ever since his parents were killed off,so of course his cold-hearted attitude might have been influence by those moments. "Do you know who killed his family," I asked. Giratina gave a menacing grin,like he knew who committed such a horrible deed. "Yes," he answered, "I killed his family." _Okay,he just scored some major asshole points for that._ "You...you...you...BASTARD!" We both turned around and saw Z flaring up from what he just heard. "YOU TOOK ME IN AND TRAINED ME ON HOW TO USE MY DARK POWERS," he screamed, "YOU TREATED ME LIKE I WAS YOUR SON,ONLY TO SAY YOU KILLED MY FAMILY!?" I can sense the rage coming from him,like he's going to stop at nothing to bring down Giratina. "Blaze," said Z, "Let's have a truce now,at least until we bring this bastard down." I was shocked at what I heard. The one Pokémon who nearly killed me,is asking the both of us to team up with him. Even though I hate his guts,he does seem to be hell-bent on smashing his family's murderer to the ground. "Alright," I said, "it's a truce." "I'm sure Razor has told you," Z said,bringing out his shadow katana, "but just in case he didn't,we gotta destroy that crystal,it's practically the one source of his power,plus his army will fall in the process." "So,you must be his source?" I asked him,which he answered with a nod. "Besides," he continued, "I consider this a good way to atone for my sins." I then entered my dark form,while Luna emits her Aura from her arms. "You will pay for your treachery Z," said Giratina, "and you will pay for killing my family." said Z. All three us began to attack our one common enemy,in what is to be our last battle...and our last moment in this world.

* * *

**Well,that took me longer than block can be such a pain to have sometimes.**

**Blaze: -throws fireball and it hits my face-**

**SS331: OW,WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?**

**Blaze: For calling me monkey boy**

**SS331:Okay okay...i'm sorry. There,better now.**

**Blaze:hmm**

**Luna: Don't even think about it Blaze.**

**Blaze:aww...fine,I forgive you**

**SS331:-sighs out of relief- Thank you...anyway,rate and review while I try to get my face back to its normal condition. ShadowSaber,out **


	13. Chapter 13: Faith

**Hey guys,sorry for the delay,trying to balance out my hobby with my life. Anyway,this is possibly my longest chapter to this day. hopefully all goes well,happy reading.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Pokémon,that's Nintendo's...and gamefreak's,territory**

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

* * *

Luna,Z and I charged towards Giratina,ready to strike him down in one attack that will give us time to smash the crystal. The only thing that would stop us is if he used an attack that can hit everyone at once...unfortunately,he has just soon as we were a few dozen feet from him,he used Whirlwind to blast us backwards,hitting the wall in the process. We were trying to catch our breath since the impact, "Well...that knocked the wind out of us," I said,which Luna and Z facepalmed in response to my little pun. Giratina start laughing at our first failed attempt at taking him down. "You thought you can stop me from plunging this world into darkness?" he asked. "We're just getting started." Luna shouted. I looked at her in shock,normally I'd be the one to be that's confident in our abilities,to hear her say something like that is rather baffling. Z got up quickly and summoned his katana,ready to use Night Slash once he got close. Giratina fired a salvo of Shadow Balls at him,which he evaded with ease. As soon as he got close enough to strike,Giratina used his signature Shadow Force to dodge it. "Damn,where did he go?" he muttered. Z looked around for him,but never found a trace of his whereabouts."COME ON OUT," he shouted, "STOP HIDING AND FIGHT YOU COWARD!" Z looked like he was about to tear the Citadel apart to find him. Luna and I felt a presence behind us,we both knew it was Giratina and jumped away from the area. As we expected,he reappeared and missed us in the process,which gave us the opportunity to shoot our Shadow Ball at him. Giratina saw them approaching him,but reacted too late as them landed on his abdomen. As we landed back on the ground,we both dashed towards him and pulled off our tag team combo:the FlarePhantom, which is a combination of Aura Sphere,Fire Blast,and Shadow Ball. Luna fired her Aura Sphere and Shadow Ball while I use Fire Blast,when they fused together they formed into a shape like that of a phantom. Giratina managed to get up quick enough to dodge it,but unfortunately for him,the Aura Sphere adds that "homing shot" quality of it,and it hit him in the back. It did a hell of a lot of damage to him since it also has Ghost type attributes,and from it's Fire type attribute it left him with a burn status. "RAAAWWWRR!" screamed Giratina, "That's it,no more mister nice Pokémon." "When were you ever nice to begin with?" I retorted. All three of us burst into laughter from that. It didn't last long though as we got blasted by his Dark Pulse. Z and Luna landed hard,but I recovered and dashed towards him,with my Shadow Claws ready to strike. Giratina fired another Dark Pulse,but I used Teleport to both evade the attack,and appear behind him. With my Shadow Claws ready to strike,I jumped into the air,and I dived for his head. Giratina,sensing my presence, used Protect,making my attempt rather pointless. I noticed Z and Luna were heading toward the crystal,and unfortunately,so did Giratina. He used Shadow Force to attack their blind spots,knocking them away from the crystal. Giratina then howled with laughter from our second attempt. "Pathetic," he sneered, "Did you honestly think that would work. I am in tune with my crystal,meaning I can use it to sense someone's presence when they're close to it." _Well,that made our few hundred thousand ideas pointless._

Z threw a massive salvo of Water Shurikens at his former master,each one landing in succession,the only downside was that unknown to him,Giratina used Substitute to avoid the attack,then used Shadow Force to sneak behind him and strike. He was about to his Z again with Shadow Force,but fortunately for him,Luna fired a Shadow Ball at him,redirecting his attack toward the crystal. It managed to chip it,but it's still active and intact. I winced in pain from that,but Z hasn't. My guess was that Giratina severed the connection between his dark energy and the crystal,which menas the crystal itself is not his life force anymore. "Grr,that was a cheap shot," he groaned, "no matter,my crystal's still standing." "It won't be for long," said Luna, "We have the power to make it crumble in front of you." Giratina started laughing from that remark. "And how in the hell are you gonna do that," he responed, "you can't damage the crystal,even my own attack didn't do much on it." He's right,the crystal's strong enough to withstand even Giratina's greatest attack. "Maybe not," said Luna, "But I know deep inside that we have that power...and we'll use it to save everyone." I was astonished. Luna was showing signs of having any faith,she never had faith in anything,hell in a few occasions she never had faith in my ideas,even though they always worked. Giratina looked like he was enjoying her little speech,which gave me a good chance to come up with a plan. I snuck up behind Giratina,and got my Shadow Ball ready on my soon as I got behind him,I jumped into the air again and,instead of throwing it,I dove down and slammed it on the back of his head. He was screaming in pain from that attack,and the beast fell,unable to battle. "Alright,that did it," I said, "now let's take care of the crystal." Luna,Z and I walked toward the crystal,ready to use our combined attacks to destroy it. I entered my dark form and prepared my Fire Blast,Luna combined her Aura Sphere and Shadow Ball to create something she called the Dark Star,and Z entered his dark form and made a giant Water Shuriken. All three of was were about to attack when all of a sudden,we heard a deafening roar,afterwards,we saw a salvo of energy shots falling towards us. _OH CHRIST,HE'S USING JUDGMENT._ The last thing I was Giratina in his Dark Form,which looks like a silhouette of what he is now,but with blood red glowing eyes, before all three of us got hit by the giant salvo. Giratina looked down at us with an evil grin on his face. "Pathetic,simply pathetic," he said, "you act like you can take on the world,yet you can't even beat me. I'll admit,you did show promise in your skills,but it wasn't even enough to "save everyone"." He floated past us toward the crystal,still in it's current condition. "I intend on dragging this world,along with countless others into complete darkness,and I will rule all of existence," he continued, "I'll be sure to keep you alive to see your failure before I kill you off." Giratina then felt a sudden surge in dark energy,something that made him nervous. "What the hell is this power," he said, "It's massive...powerful...even more so then mine." He turned around to see that I got back up,my form now similar to his. My eyes are glowing white,my tail flame is black instead of azure,and my body is covered in darkness. When I looked into his eyes,I saw something that I never thought was possible:fear. I then turned to my comrades,who are still unconscious,and made a promise to them that I'll make my fight with him quick. I teleported in front of him and gave him a very strong right hook at his head,which sent him flying toward a wall. I then teleported to where he was going and did a somersault kick,which knocked him into the air. I jumped up into the air,up to his face,and attacked him with a combination of Agility,Close Combat,Thunder,Fire,and Ice punch. My attacks were fast enough to make a visual illusion that I'm hitting him with my mind. During that moment,Luna and Z regained consciousness to see Giratina getting the living crap beaten out of him. To finish my onslaught,I readied my Shadow Ball,teleported far from him,and use Flare Blitz to give a very good push. Both my attacks landed and in the process,pushed him toward the crystal. The impact of my attacks caused him to crash into it so fast,that the crystal evaporated,not shattered,evaporated.

Giratina was defeated,the crystal was destroyed,and the world was saved. I landed on the ground and returned to normal,kneeling down on my left knee out of fatigue. "HOLY CRAP BLAZE," shouted Luna, "YOU DID IT,YOU SAVED THE WORLD." "Yeah," I responded, "but at a very...disappointing price." Luna looked confused for a second,until I felt my body feel heavy. I fell down on my back,trying to stay awake. "Blaze,what's going on," asked Luna, "What did you mean "at a very disappointing price",what was gonna happen if we destroyed the crystal!?" _Well,I did promise Razor that I'll tell her when the mission was completed_ "When I said that everyone who was infused with his energy will b-be free," I said,trying to breathe in the process, "I didn't mention one little detail." Luna gave me that confused look,which may be the last one I'll ever see. "They'll be free,but they will also die in the process." Luna was about to say that I was playing some practical joke on her,but she instantly felt an aura that signifies death. "No...NO,NO,I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE!" screamed Luna,tears starting to form in her eyes. I placed my hand on her right cheek, "Don't worry," I said,trying to reassure her that everything will be alright, "I knew this was gonna happen,but me destroying the crystal was my choice." I pulled Luna into a kiss,which only lasted fifteen seconds. "There's still one thing I'll regret," I told her. "What do you regret," asked Luna,tears streaming from her eyes. As much as I hate to see her cry,I had to let her get it out of her system, "You've done everything for everyone," she said,trying her best to calm herself down, "you saved the lives of millions of Pokémon here,you helped bring those outlaws to justice...you inspired me to always have faith in myself,as well as my teammates. What is it do you really regret." "I broke a promise," I answered, "to a friend:not to put my life on the line." Her crimson eyes widened in shock,she totally forgot about that promise back in the Infirmary after our little make out session.

_Flashback_

_Both of us blushed for a bit while we were still holding each other close. Luna closed her eyes and moved her face close to mine,until our lips made contact with each other. I then closed mine and returned it. As much as we hated for it to end,we had to separate let some air into our lungs after a good forty-five seconds. So to put it bluntly:we made out._

_"I love you too,Blaze," she said, "But please promise me you won't risk your life,even if it's for my sake." I nodded and she gave me another peck on the lips._

_End of Flashback_

"Forget about that," she said,placing her paw on my left cheek, "I stopped caring about that a long time ago." Even though it was forced,she gave me a smile that brightened my mood. I looked towards Z, "Tell Razor,I said the mission was a complete success." I then focused my attention to my Riolu girlfriend, "and promise me Luna," I said,trying to stay alive, "That...that..." I closed my eyes while I was getting my last words out, "You'll never lose faith."

* * *

**Well,this is it,the second to last chapter to my story. Rate and Review please,and no flaming**

**Blaze: Still don't get why you combine first person and third person elements in one story**

**SS331: I told you,it's my style,and it's original**

**Blaze: Fine,but I'm not bailing you out if they start complaining -leaves room-**

**SS331: Ugh...anyway,I'll try to give this a happy ending,and again,Rate and Review,no flaming**

**ShadowSaber,out**


	14. Chapter 14: Peace

**Well,this is it,the final chapter in my first fanfiction. I know it took me a while,but I was trying to get a few ideas in,and I had to shift between my life and my hobby,hopefully I did a good job with this one. Also,after seeing a few dozen "shipping" on this site (and a few others),me and a fellow member decided to call this pairing "SearingSteel" (Riolu's final evolution stage is a steel type so...yeah). Well,now that that's all said and done,ON WITH THE ENDING!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

* * *

I was in my spirit form,looking down on my two allies. Z,my nemesis turned comrade, looked like he was trying to come up with a solution,while Luna,my childhood friend who's now my Riolu girlfriend,cried her eyes out on my body._Just the sight of her feeling heart-broken,depressed,makes me feel dead inside._I facepalmed myself after that thought came out."It's not fair," she cried, "He didn't deserve to die." Z just couldn't help be look sorry for her. "I know how it feels to lose someone you grew close too." he said in a low voice. After knowing who killed his parents,he couldn't help but feel sympathetic for the Riolu. She has known me back in the human world since we were kids,we've always been through some rough times,but still looked out for each other. _I might have to thank Giratina. It was because of him that I was able to hit it off with Luna...but he's still an asshole for the fact that he killed Z's family,and that he INDIRECTLY KILLED ME!_ "Luna,I think I know a way to help him." Z said. Luna was shocked to hear that there was a way to bring me back to life,but the look on Z's face was enough to tell me that it's gonna cost him BIG. "I can transfer Giratina's energy into Blaze,which in turn will make up for the loss of his dark energy." _Ok,starting to like this idea._ "But," he continued, "there may be a chance that he'll forget everything that has happened to this day." _and now I hate that idea,that's for brightening my mood only to blast it to pieces._ "If it means bringing him back,then so be it." said Luna, determined to do whatever it takes to hold me close again. Giratina was still unconscious during the process. Z used a technique that Giratina taught him to extract his energy into another host,that host in question will have his knowledge of the dark arts. As soon as Z finished extracting Giratina's energy,he walked over to my body,and transferred it into me. I felt my spirit self get pulled back into my body._ Hopefully my memories remain intact._

All I could hear was mumbling,maybe because my senses were coming back to me,and along with that I felt something wet on my chest. As I regained consciousness I noticed Luna was still crying. I looked up at Z and gave him a wink,which he understood was my perfect chance to fake my memories being erased. "I...I felt his aura," said Luna, "he's alive...thank god he's alive." She started crying again,but this time,she cried tears of joy. "Well,glad to see he's back," Z said,trying to play his part in my little prank. "Now to find out if his memories are still there." That was my cue to act like I lost them,this is gonna be funny as hell. "Blaze...do you remember me?" she asked, "Who's Blaze...and...who are you?" Luna ended up being surprised by what I said. "Blaze...you remember your girlfriend,right?" "Girlfriend...when did I date someone?" Luna than started tearing up. "His...memories are gone," she said in a low,saddened tone, "he doesn't...remember anything...even me." Luna then started to cry,which made me go back to reality. "Luna,why are you crying?" I asked. She jerked her head so fast that I swear you could hear it snap. "...Blaze...you remember...who I am?" she asked, "Yeah,you're my childhood friend...who ended up being my girlfriend." She was beaming with happiness to the point where she just tackled me onto the ground,and gave me a very passionate kiss,which I humbly returned. Z looked like he figured out what he was missing throughout his time with Giratina:A chance to live life his own way. After a good two minutes,Z decided to speak up. "I'd love to see you two tie your tongues into a knot," he said in a sarcastic tone, "but don't you think we should get the hell out of here and report our success to Razor?" We disconnected from our little...eh hem,make out session,and stared into each other's eyes. "He does have a point," I said, "we still need to report to Razor." With that in mind,we took out our badges,held them up high,and ended up being transported back to our HQ,with Z. "Uh...Z,don't you think the other guild members will view you as hostile and attack?" I asked. Z hadn't thought of that,but it was too late after we entered the guild.

The Solarium Sentinels came out of nowhere and pointed their weapons at Z. "Stand down," someone yelled,but I recognized it as Razor's voice. "I said Stand Down you ignorant dumbasses!" "A little harsh there Razor." I told him. Razor then regained his composure and calmly told everyone that Z was the Pokémon providing him with intel on everything,from the Citadel's location,to the Crystal,and how his blade only pierced the right side of his chest,not the left. He even mentioned that he was an old friend of Z's father before his tragic death. Z also stated that he knew someone killed his parents a long time ago,but didn't know that Giratina was the culprit. He even stated that he was taken in by him and was trained in the dark arts,to the point where Giratina severed the link between him and the crystal,making sure that if the latter was destroyed,Z would still be alive to carry on his work if h ever failed with his task. Z also was told that since I have Giratina's dark energy now,I'd have to be on constant surveillance,if he somehow took control over me. About 3 hours later,everyone got the full story,and everything was back to it's normal pace. As soon as me and Luna walked outside,everyone was cheering for us,the heroes of Solarium. All we could do was just smile and wave at the crowd as they cheered and chanted our team name. "You know,i think I can get used to this," I said, "Me too,as long as I'm with you." said Luna. Four days have passed since our little welcome back party,and Luna and I were in our balcony,staring at the sunset over the ocean. "The sunset's beautiful as ever," she said,cuddling next to me, "not as beautiful as you Luna." I told her. She gave me a kiss on the cheek in response._ I guess fate has given me a chance to enjoy life to the fullest. Which means I better get ready for what's about to happen next. Who knows,we might end up having more adventures in the near future...which I really hope would happen._ "Team Fate,it's Razor,we got a group of bandits inside Monsoon Canyon and we need you to apprehend them." said Razor through our wrist comm. "Got it,we'll be right there." I answered,and with that,we left for yet another mission,ready to take on any challenge fate throws at us.

* * *

**Okay,Rate and Review please,and no flaming**

**Blaze: Finally**

**Luna: Yes,we're done**

**SS331: Hey Luna,long time no hear**

**Luna: Sorry,I was sleeping**

**SS331: Oh...fair enough,anyway,untill next time**

**ShadowSaber,out**


	15. Notice

**Hey guys,ShadowSaber here. This little page is a little notice that I'm going to remake this whole story. Seeing as though it was...good,by a few of you,which I appreciate,it still leaves some questions unanswered. So,in the remake,I will try to provide those answers that's racing through your skulls. ^^"**

**I promise you that the changes will be noticeable in terms of story...and of course,word count,while still keeping a few things constant.**

**Also,I will be having some help by a fellow fanfic author,so hopfully this doesn't suck like hell. Anyway,keep an eye out for the remake,and thank you for your attention.**

**ShadowSaber,out ^^**


End file.
